Koro and Yukinori Part 2
by Demonlover25
Summary: Here's part 2 like i promised i hope you all like it and please inbox me


2.{The Tail Of Koro And Yukinori}

{Inuyasha Edition}

{part 2}

Chapter 8: Kagura's Dance And Kanna's Mirror.

Yukinori's POV: We all stayed inside of a little hut with Kagome Treating Inuyasha wounds and Meruko, Songo and Shippo and Koro are talking, while I stare at my broken sword. "Hey Yukinori?" I look up at Koro. "Are you alright?" I nod my head and continue staring at my broken sword, meanwhile everyone is talking to each other about Neraku. "So your suggesting that this Kagura's woman might of been born from Neraku? "I'm saying we have to consider it a possibility." I think that's gross. "Come on." Inuyasha is deep in thought. "That's impossible Neraku's a man how could a men give birth to a woman?" Koro making a weird face and looks like he's about to throw up. "Neraku himself was created from a host of various demons what if one them were torn from his body?" I start to get into this conversation. "Ok then so this Neraku guy is a combination of demons and can tare demons from his body and make into his offspring?" Meruko nods at me. "Good point and she couldn't have been Neraku in disguise seems she'd known so little about us." Kagome has a point. "In any case whatever her story might be she's been created from Neraku then I'm not interested in her." Meruko do you have to be so gross. "It's not like your gonna go out with her." Shippo steps in "Could you try and stay focused please Meruko?" Inuyasha starts to talk. "The woman had the same sent as Neraku and the burn scar on her back was just the same as his." Koro gets up and leaves the hut. "Where's he going?" I get up and go after him. "Where's she going?" Meruko speaks. "I think they just need some time for themselves after all Yukinori risked her live to save Inuyasha and Kagome." Kagome sighs. "Yukinori is strong and brave she protected me when Kagura attacked me with her glowing blades." Inuyasha crosses his arms. "She didn't risk her live for me only she fought for all of us." Meruko, Songo and Kagome look over to my broken sword. "She must be really upset, ever since that battle with Kagura she couldn't stop staring at her sword." Inuyasha picks up my broken sword. "This sword is really rusted out, I don't think we can fix besides Koga blew it apart." Kagome touchs my sword. "Poor Yukinori, this was her brothers sword." Songo touches my sword to. "It was a strong sword, but didn't Yukinori say it was part of her brother." Meruko holds my broken sword. "Yes she did but she never told us if her brother was dead or alive?"

Koro's POV: I walked out the hut and Yukinori followed me. "Koro are you ok?" I turn over to her and grab her by her shoulders. "No I'm not ok this Neraku person killed half my kin and almost my brother, why did you risk your live to save me and Inuyasha." She slaps me and I can see tears going down her cheeks. "I had to do something if I didn't everyone would have died, I don't care about myself I protect those that I love!" Yukinori protected me when I was unconscious and she never left my side wen I was in trouble. "Yukinori." She's angry and still crying. "Your an idiot Koro if you thought I would let my only family and friends to die I had to protect them." I stare at her, she smells strange? she continues talking. "I still fought even without my brother's sword i would do anything to protect my family!" I reach my hand out to her but she slapped it away. "Don't touch me Koro don't act like you care about me!" I growl and grab her hand pulled her to me I embraced her and lick her tears off her face. "Koro let me go!" She struggles to get out of my grasp, there's something wrong with her. "No I will never let you go Yukinori I do care about you, I claimed you as mine you are my mate!" She glares at me. "I never agreed to that Ko-" I shut up her by pressing my lips up against hers and she bites my lip and drew blood. "Let me go Koro or I'll!" I shut her up again and kiss her a little harder and she slowly calms down, she lets me kiss her I hold her closer to me and continue kissing her, I can feel something in her body spreading and it tastes horrible Yukinori's body becomes limp, I let go and Yukinori passes out of lack of air. "Yukinori?" She's looks sound asleep, she's not acting like herself she's acting strangely. "Shit she bit my lip hard." Inuyasha and everyone else comes out of the hut. "What happened to Yukinori?" Inuyasha grabs me by the vest and stares at me. "What happened to your lip wolf?" Kagome picks up Yukinori from the ground and looks at Yukinori. "She's bleeding from her lip to Inuyasha." Meruko gets closer to Yukinori and rubs her butt, and Yukinori wakes up and punches the monk. "Don't touch her monk!" Inuyasha puts me down and I run over to Yukinori. "Are you alright Yukinori?" She stares at me then turns super red and punches me in the face. "Get away from me Koro!" Yukinori runs into the hut and Inuyasha, Kagome and Songo make weirded out faces. "Hey wolf boy what happened between you and Yukinori." Inuyasha asks me, I try so hard not to blush but Meruko can see it. "Did you two have a little romantic tension." Kagome and Songo blush, and I rub the back of my head. "Well." Inuyasha punches me in the back of the head. "Your even more perverted then Meruko!" The girls made blank faces. "Hey I'm going to sleep." Kagome walks back to the hut. "So am I you perverted boys can sleep outside." Inuyasha and Meruko are confused and they tackled me to the ground. "This all your fault wolf." "I agree now I can't see the girls sleeping." "Meruko you are a pervert." and so all the guys slept outside while the girls slept inside, I just stared up at the stars and thought about Yukinori the whole night. She's not acting like herself there must be something wrong with her. Wait a minute the strange sent! She's been poisoned but how? That woman Kagura! What did she say it was misha, mamjama, ugh what was the poison! I thought really hard and it finally came to me. "Miasma!" I have to find Yukinori a cure and quick! I ran away from the hut and headed towards a village. "I hope Yukinori's friends can keep her safe."

Yukinori's POV: Everyone wakes up with Songo and I get water and everyone else wait for us, I haven't seen Koro after that whole episode last night and my Bonriyu disappeared to i guess I have to use my other gear in battle. my cheeks start to burn when I think about it, I can still taste his blood from his lips. "I think this is enough for the time being Yukinori." Songo snaps me out of it and I carry the water back but some strange man attack us, Songo hits him with the water bottle she was holding. "What matter of being are you wench." There humans not demons, Songo picks up her boomerang and I take out my dragon claws. "That's actually that I would ask you seem to be no more then ordinary men." "She is not Koharu my lord." The men stare us with fear but the one they call lord is looking at and its really creeping me out. "Such beauty being them with us." "Yes sire." They start to move closer to us. "You two will come with us." I ready myself to scratch these guys. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha comes in and punches the guys faces in. "And one for the master!" Inuyasha really punches the guys faces in that it looked like he broke his face, all the men get up and carry their master away. "What was there problem?" "Thank you." Out of bushes a woman appears. "Was it you they were after?" I asked the woman. "I'm afraid so." Meanwhile Meruko and Kagome come to where we are. "Songo, Yukinori." Meruko is concerned about us. "Is something wrong?" The woman stares at Meruko with shining eyes. "Meruko!" Everyone looks at her. "It is you master Meruko you've returned!" The woman runs up to Meruko and embraces him. "Meruko how I missed you!" We all stare at Meruko and the woman confused. "Uh I take it we met in the past?" Meruko is kinda nervous. "I am Koharu." Meruko is still confused. "Oh Koharu you don't say." The woman hugs Meruko more tenderly. "For three long years I have waited." Meruko hugs her back while shaking. "Koharu I almost didn't recognize you how very propendental meeting you like this." I stand beside Kagome and Inuyasha. "That Young girl is a friend of Meruko's?" If he's that nervous I don't think so. "More then just a friend judging by how nervous he looks." Can Kagome read my mind? The girl Koharu starts explaining how she met Meruko.

Koharu's Flashback: I lost my parents and siblings in the war, the keeper of the oil took me under his care but worked me day and night, I was weary from my duties and I wept each night, then a wondrous day. Meruko hands Koharu a ball of rice. "Here eat up." A kind gesture from you when you happen by or village to perform an exorcism. Koharu and Meruko sit together on the grass and Koharu is eating the rice ball. "So your name is Koharu and how old are you?" Koharu stops eating and answers his question. "I'm 11." "Are you, Koharu would you consider have my children?"

End Of Flashback.

Yukinori's: POV: everyone even me freaks out of what Meruko asked this girl to do. "Umm is something the matter?" Meruko asks us and me, Kagome and Songo yell at him. "Your disgusting how could you lead an innocent girl like that!" Songo now talks. "You lech!" Now I yell at him. "Do you ask every girl you see that!" The girl is really clueless. "The happiest day of my life." Me, Kagome and Songo fall to the floor and yell in union to Meruko. "You better take responsibility for this!" Meruko is frighten. "Uh right." Everything calms down now. "Would it change matters if I told I haven't lead a finger on the girl." We're all glaring at him. "That seem hard to believe!" "Well she was still a child." Koharu starts to talking in harmony. "Meruko had to take leave of our village shortly afterward, I knew that one day he would return for me, I believed it with all of my heart, as of late I noticed the keeper of the oils young lord leering at me." We all sit down and continue listening to the girl's story. "My fears were realized last night when he tried to force himself on me." Kagome starts to talk. "And that's why you ran away?" I feel sorry for this girl. "Yes I struck him with some fire wood until he laid motionless." So that's why he hand those bandages all over his face, he must need to cover his whole face now cuz Inuyasha punched his face in. Koharu faces Meruko and we all stare at her. "Please Meruko won't you take me with you." She cups her hands together in a begging position. "Koharu." She's starting to cry. "I have nowhere else to go besides." She holds both of Meruko hands. "I am an adult now I am able to bear your children." Everyone freaks out again and glares at Meruko.

We all head back to the hut with Meruko siting at the steps deep in thought and me sitting next to Songo on the rock, Kagome is privately talking to the girl Koharu by the lake. Inuyasha comes out of the hut and sits on steps next to Meruko. "I hope you understand or position Meruko, we can't take that girl with us." Meruko sighs. "I know." Songo starts to talk. "Still we can't just simply abandoned the orphan child." Where are we going take her? "True enough, perhaps she can a company us until we find a suitable family that can take the girl in." "Meruko why do did you asked the girl to bear your children it's unsettling."Meruko panics a bit "oh that I ask the same question very single time I meet a new girl." I knew it your such a pig! "Every girl expected one maybe." Songo why do you care? Meruko grabs both of Songo's hands and cups them together. "Songo would you consider bearing my-" Songo cuts him off. "Spear me would ya!" Did he ever ask me to bear his children, what do I care I know Koro wouldn't ask me to do that, will he? "Yukinori would you do me the honer of bearing my puppies?" My mind started imaging Koro and me with a Hundred wolf demon children that I fell off the rock and hit my head and everyone comes to my aid. "Yukinori are you alright?" Songo lifts me up and my head won't stop spinning. "Songo can I ride on Kilala when we leave I don't think I can walk to the next village." Meruko and Inuyasha stare at me. "Of course Yukinori is this lecher making you sick?" Songo glares at Meruko. "You could say that."

We all leave to the next village and I still feel sick from that image, we finally found a village that would be willing to take the girl, Meruko goes and talks to the village elder, while me, Inuyasha, Kagome and Songo talk to Koharu. "Please I promise not to be a burden, let me come." "No chance." Inuyasha told the girl. "We can't take you there's so much danger and demons." I told the girl. "It would be dangerous to come with us." Kagome told the girl. "Stop auguring and stay behind!" Inuyasha you didn't have to yell at the girl. "It is in your best interest." Songo's right. Koharu sighs sadly. "Please Koharu." Kagome try's to comfort her. In the mean time Meruko comes back. "I have spoken to the village elder." "Meruko." Koharu said his name softly. "Koharu come with me would you." Meruko takes Koharu to the bottom of the hill. "Meruko I cannot bear to be parted from you again after such a short time." Meruko sits her down. "Try to understand Koharu." Meruko embraces her with his whole body. "I cannot garuntee that I would always be there to protect you in times of battle." Meruko stares out into the sky. "You see the demon I pursue is more devious and formidable then any other." Meruko holds her more tightly. "Parting like this is more difficult for me as well." Everyone on top of the hill is looking at them. "Dose it look like, he's setting her straight?." Just looking at them is making me feel sicker then I did 20 minutes ago. "From up here it looks more like he's sedusing her." Kagome that's a little to extreme. "Lecher he's always all over the girl, a parting like that would make her fall deeper in love." Inuyasha stares blankly at Songo. "Why are staring?" "I just might be imaging it Songo but is there a little of jealousy thing going on here?" Songo shoots Inuyasha a death glare. "It's your imagination!" Inuyasha cowers in fear behind Kagome. "If you say so." Kagome said to Songo. "Ugh all this love stuff is making wanna." I run away and throw up behind a bush. "Yukinori are you alright." Kagome comes to my aid. "Ya I've just been feeling sick for a while." Songo comes over to me. "She did say she wasn't feeling well since the girl came along with us." "No no it's not her fault I'm sick." I throw up one more time and Kagome and Songo carry me on there shoulder to Kilala. "What's wrong with Yukinori?" Inuyasha ask Kagome. "She's sick, she need to rest." Inuyasha puts his hand on my forehead and makes an annoyed sound. "Damn it, she has a fever." Songo puts me on Kilala and Kilala nosled her nose on my head. "I'm fine lets go." Inuyasha isn't happy about me getting sick. "Great I can't believe Yukinori is sick." Kagome is a little upset. "I hope she'll be alright."

The sun sets and its night fall and we are already departing from the village. "Meruko I'm begging you, won't you stay with me one last night." Koharu begs Meruko to stay the night. "You heard Koharu won't you please stay the night with us." I wouldn't mind to stay, it's Inuyasha I'm worried about. "No I fear that postponing our departure will only make it that much harder for her." Koharu starts to cry and run away. "Stay for her sake one last night won't make that much of a difference." Songo has a point. "It would probably help seeing that we're the only people she know, and not only that I don't Yukinori can make it through the night traveling with a fever." Thank you Kagome. "I must decline if reason gave away to passion and Koharu became pregnant she would be burden for the rest of her life with my likeness." Everyone freaks out. "Reason gave way to passion, so what dose that mean Meruko?" Shippo don't! "Delighted you asked." Kagome make him stop! "I'm delighted you won't answer, Shippo's still young remember!" I threw up and glared at Meruko. "I hate you Meruko." Kagome and Songo are mad at Meruko. "See what you did Meruko you made Yukinori sicker then before!" I fall off Kilala and crawl into ball and start shacking. "Yukinori!" I start panting very heavily and Kagome put her hand on my forehead. "Oh no Yukinori your burning up!" Inuyasha carries me on his shoulder and walks into the mansions. "Inuyasha be careful with her." Inuyasha see Koharu cry. "Ugh she's crying she's shouldn't wast her tears on that creep." I look at her and I start to cry. "Fine we'll stay here tonight and set out in the morning but no tears in the morning alright?" Koharu's face lightens up. "Yes!" Yay I get to sleep in a bed tonight.

It's midnight and everyone is eating Koharu's cooking and I'm laying on a bed beside them and Kagome is taking care of me. "How are you feeling Yukinori?" I smile up at her. "I'm ok Kagome I just need some sleep thank you." She smiles back at me. "No problem, promise me you'll get better alright." I nod my head and cover myself in the warm blanket. "This stu is incredible!" Shippo is eating the food with excitement. "You said it Koharu really is a sweetie, it looks like she really went out of her way to please you with her cooking Meruko." It smells amazing. Inuyasha picks up his sword. "What's wrong?" "We're surrounded." Oh no just one day one day without demons bothering us! "I feel the meal Koharu took so much trouble to prepare will go cold." Inuyasha is confused. "Yeah strange that there's no sent of demon in the air." I grumble and hide under the covers. "Let's go survey the area." Inuyasha and Meruko leave the room and I got up and sit up. "Yukinori no don't get up your still to sick." Kagome try's to stop me. "I'm fine now Kagome." I grab all my gear and walk out the door with Kilala behind me. "Yukinori, why are you here you should be in bed!" Inuyasha isn't happy to see me out of bed. "I'm fine I can fight." I take out the sword I keep for emergency when I don't have Bonriyu with me. "There just people?" A whole bunch of villagers slowly charge at us and they seem brain dead. "They seem to be under some kind of spell." All the villagers attack us all at once. " I don't think so!" Inuyasha goes and punches them and I hit them with my sword still in its sheaf. "Inuyasha they are only mortals not demons!" Meruko pushes them off with his staff. "Yeah I figured that much out!" Inuyasha dodges and punches the controlled villagers and I keep hitting them away with my covered sword and we finally get them all but more of them just keep coming, Inuyasha and Meruko slide down the hill when I fly down on Kilala and keep hitting the controlled villagers. "Inuyasha, Yukinori use restraint the villagers are under someone spell we must not harm them!" I keep hitting them, Inuyasha keeps punching them and Meruko keeps jabbing them but they keep coming back. "This isnt getting us anywhere!" "You fools are so pathetic!" That voice I know that voice anywhere. Inuyasha and Meruko turn to where the voice is coming from. "You would have done well to slay them all, that way they wouldn't keep coming after you. "Kagura!" "Not you again!" My body feels heavy for some reason from the present of that woman."Then again I suppose you were capable of slaying them if you already done so." "Are you the one that possessed these villagers?" Inuyasha asked Kagura. "I am, a mortal with no soul is no different from a dead man." What is she talking about? "A mortal with no soul?" Kagura smirks. "Your friend Kagome is having her soul sucked out her even as we speak." Kagome's soul! "You witch!" "That must mean there's a second demon here with Kagura!" Kagura opens her fan. "Inuyasha unsheathed your Tetsusaiga this time victory shall be mine!" From the look in Inuyasha's eyes he's really concerned about Kagome. "What ails you Inuyasha don't tell me you afraid." "In your dreams, witch Inuyasha isn't scared of you." She glares at me. "You again your the one that cut my arm off and deflected all my blades." I show her my dragon gloves. "That's right, witch!" I started to cough like crazy and fall to my knees and Inuyasha runs over to me. "Yukinori are you alright?" I nodded my head and coughed again. "I see the poison from my miasma gas is effecting you, soon it will go into your heart and kill you." The poison gas she hit me with yesterday, that why I was so sick. "Yukinori,Meruko go back to the house and help the girls." "No I'll fight until the end!" I ready myself to fight. "Ok I will go what about you Inuyasha?" Meruko asks Inuyasha. "You know what." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and it grew bigger. "I'm staying here and finishing this witch off!" Kagura sends out her blades at us. "Dance Of Blades!" Inuyasha try's to block the blades with his sword."Go now Meruko!" I blocked the incoming blades heading towards Meruko. "I'm on my way!" Kagura sends out more blades at Meruko. "Your help will arrive to late!" "Take this!" I deflect them and toss them back at her. "Yukinori get out of here!" Inuyasha doesn't want me to fight along side him. "No I'll fight along with you Inuyasha." Inuyasha pushes me away. "Yukinori don't be a fool, get out here now if you don't you'll die if you keep fight." "But." "Go now!" I obeyed Inuyasha and run up the hill. "Yukinori!" I stop in my tracks. "Be safe." Inuyasha, Kilala comes and gets me and brings me inside the house, I see Meruko hugging Koharu but I also see she has a knife in her hand. "Meruko watch out!" Meruko saw me then knife and slapped it away and punch Koharu in the stomach and makes her pass out. "Meruko Kagome!" Meruko panic "Ahhh Kagome, Shippo can you hear me!" Meruko and I run into the room where Kagome Shippo and Songo are. "Songo, Kagome!" Meruko stops in his tracks. "She's the other demon!" Meruko runs to at the other demon but it vanished, I hopped off Kilala and ran to Kagome. "Kagome are you alright." Meruko panics for Kagome. "Kagome are you harmed what has she done!" Kilala walks over to Shippo and wakes him up. "Huh Kilala it's you, uh oh Kagome!" "Shippo what went on here?" Meruko asks Shippo. "Meruko didn't you see the white demon? She was trying to draw Kagome's soul into her evil mirror!" Kagome starts shaking. "Kagome soul!" Meruko panics and I hold Kagome's head up. "Kagome."

Meanwhile we all leave the house just in time to see Inuyasha use the Wind Scar but little dose he know about the second demon. "I can slay her now with the Wind Scar!" "Meruko Inuyasha is welding his sword he will cut threw the Wind Scar!" Shippo something bad going to happen to Inuyasha if he uses that attack! "I must stop him, he dose not yet know about the second demon a soul thieving apparition, Songo's weapon was thrust back at her." "And the Wind Scar will hurled back at Inuyasha." I finish for him. Inuyasha continues to fight Kagura and is clueless of what is happening. "I see it!" Inuyasha it's a trick! "I allow you to see it." I can't move body to help him! "The Wind Scar!" Kagura is enjoying toying with Inuyasha. "You wish to slice threw it I imagine?" Inuyasha lifts up his sword and slices threw the wind. "You are mine!" The Wind Scar heads towards Kagura, Kagura uses her fan and spins around and there appeared the white demon with the mirror. "Now perish!" The wind scar hits the mirror and the mirror hurls back the Wind Scar at Inuyasha. "What!" Inuyasha panic and gets golfed into his own Wind Scar, the attack cuts threw his body and rips him to shreds, Inuyasha body lays on the ground motionless under the crater of the Wind Scar. "Inuyasha!" I run over to him and Meruko and Shippo behind me, Inuyasha, no he can't die Inuyasha!

The clouds in the sky turn darker and a giant gust of wind hits us and a purple tornado hits the ground and a mysterious man with long black hair appears. "It's him!" Meruko panics. "Him? Him who?" "Neraku!" I gasp and look closely at the man named Neraku, this guys Neraku? Neraku laughs. "That was indeed simple enough, I came so I can ask you in person of what it felt like to have your own power turn against you and very easily I might add." This guy! I bear my claws at him. "Your Neraku I'll kill you for hurting Inuyasha!" Neraku smirks at me."Ah you must be Yukinori, I heard so much about you, your even more radiant in person." He heard about me? "I must be really popular in the demon world." He grins at me. "Yukinori how long has it been since you last fed?" Since I fed? "What are you talking about!?" He cuts his arm and his blood starts pouring out and I stare at his arm then back at him. "I see you can control your hunger for blood impressive but for how long I wonder.?" My hunger for blood, what is he talking about? Meruko is confused of our conversation and starts talking "I am indeed honored for your presents Neraku I expected a demon puppet, you are a cowered who never sullies his own hands who knows only to lay traps, you must have been false of confident or else you might of dared showed your face!" Meruko removes the beads from his hand but Neraku doesn't feel very threatened by him. "The Wind Tunnel you are free to draw anything into your void." Neraku looks down at the mirror. "But surely even you couldn't be that foolish monk." The souls of everyone is inside that mirror! Meruko ties back the beads around his hand. "My corse of action was simple, I created wind and void as incarnation of myself yet witness the damage I was able to inflect." Incarnation? "Yukinori." I look over to Neraku and glare at him. "You are so sure of yourself that you can help humans but I know you know your not human yourself." I'm not human? "Shut up stop brainwashing me with your words, you don't know anything about me!" Neraku appears in front of me. "I know you well enough Yukinori, and I can save you from the miasma poison." I back away from him. "I rather die then be saved by the likes of you!" Neraku laughs and appears back to the other demons. "You have till sunrise to live." Sunrise I don't care, I'll die fighting. "Have we not spoken long enough shall we take Inuyasha's head along with us as a trophy?" Kagura asks Neraku. Neraku only smirks. "No did you not want to tell that woman that Inuyasha has been slain, I was under the impression that this was what you desired?" Neraku answer her question. "True enough it was only threw her corporation that I was able to create you and Kanna, what emotion would rise on her face when I show her Inuyasha's head I wonder?" Neraku takes out a nearly complete jewel shard. "How could that be Neraku's jewel fragments is nearly whole!" Meruko stares blankly at the shard. "You suggested early that I would avoid sullying my own hands even the mightiest are inferrer to someone, a woman tempted to use me so that I would murder Inuyasha for her." A woman? "A woman you don't mean!" Meruko panics and Neraku continues talking. "She's some piece of work that Kikyo." Kikyo? Who's Kikyo? In an instant Inuyasha wakes up. "Inuyasha your alive thank the heavens!" Shippo is happy Inuyasha's alive. Neraku still talks. "Kikyo personally gave the scared jewel shard to me out of her own free will." This Kikyo person sounds evil. Kagura lifts up her fan. "She wish to gaze upon your face, after your good and dead!" Kagura send out her blades. "Shippo stay down!" Meruko try's to back them away from Inuyasha but gets pushed back by the blades. "Meruko!" I deflect the blades with my claws and toss them back at her. "You see how she deflected my blades!" Neraku smirks at Kagura. "Her power is even more stronger then I thought." Kagura send out more blades and it cuts right threw my skin and knocks me back away from Inuyasha. "Now give me your head!" Kagura aims her blades to Inuyasha head but Kagome's scared arrow shields Inuyasha from the blades. "That's Kagome's arrow!" I look up and see Kagome riding on Kilala coming down to Inuyasha. "Her again, you failed me Kanna why do you not steal her soul!" Kagura is disappointed that Kagome is not dead. "Kagome!" I run over to her. "You don't need to worry about me, how's Inuyasha?" I look over to him and put my head down. "Well he's alive but he's so badly wounded that he's unable to move." Kagome crawls to Inuyasha. "I'm so glad your alive Inuyasha, I'm so happy." Kagome's smiling why we're all about to die and I only have a few hours to live. "Women pass this message on to Inuyasha if he must hate someone than hate Kikyo for the only thing she desires is Inuyasha's death." I knew that woman was evil and I don't even know her. Kagome takes out her arrows. "I am tiered of hearing your voice, you make me sick, take this!" "Dont do it Kagome it will fire back at you like Inuyasha's sword did!" Kagome is focused on her mark. "I guarantee it won't my arrow only strikes evil!" Kagome shoots her arrow and the arrow hit the mirror. "The arrow!" The arrow is staring pears the mirror! The white demon girl is shocked. "The arrow went threw it didn't deflect!" Kagura and Neraku are shocked as well. "Whats going on why did the arrow not strike back at her!" Kanna speaks softly. "I understand the arrow is made up of souls, the mirror is entirely filled unless the souls are resiled the mirror will burst." Kanna's mirror cracks and lets go of all the souls and everyone that lost their souls woke up. "The souls has returned to their body's." I collapse to the ground and glare at Neraku. "Meruko use the Wind Tunnel!" Meruko obeys Kagome. "Right!" Meruko runs in front of Neraku and opens his hand. "Wind Tunnel!" The wind Tunnel sucks up everything in its path but Kagura use her wind and they all vanish into thin air. "Curse them they've escape!"

"Yukinori!" Kagome and Shippo look over me. "I'm not gonna make it, the miasma poison is going to kill me soon." "No there has to be way to save you!" Kagome is concerned about me. "Kagome thank you staying with me." I turn to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, your the one that gave me my new family." Inuyasha looks at me and I think he's crying, and Kagome and Shippo start crying. "Yukinori don't leave us!" I pet Shippo's head, then Meruko comes over to me. "Meruko promise me you'll take care of everyone." Meruko holds my hand. "I will." I look up at the rising sun and back at Kagome. "Kagome if you see Koro tell him I-" "Tell me what?" Everyone turns and see Koro and my eyes widen. "Koro." Koro walks in front of me and holds up a green bottle. "This will cure the poison." Koro put the bottle to my lips and the taste of the green liquid is so bittersweet. "I've known you got poisoned wen I kissed you I felt the poison in your body spreading so I went out of my way to find you an antidote."

Koro's Flashback: when I kissed you I smelled the poison in your body spreading, I knew you you were going to leave, I let you go with your friends so I went to a bunch of villages asking if they had antidote sadly no one would give it to me cuz I was demon. "We don't help demons!" A villager said to me. "Yes I am demon but I mean you no harm." Out of nowhere a fleet of villagers come and attack me all at once, I did not fight them, I ran away, I was upset that I wouldn't come and save you in time but then I saw a woman helping wounded soldiers I walked over to her and the soldiers cowered in fear. "A demon!" I get down on my knees and bow my head to them. "Please I mean you people no harm." I lift up my head to see the woman's face her eyes were cold and unfeeling, the soldiers hid behind the woman. " I beg of you maiden, I need an antidote to cure the poison of the miasma." The woman speaks in a voice that makes my fur stand up. "Why do you require my assistants?" I answer her question. "I saw how you were healing the wounds of these soldiers, surly you must have antidote for the poison, my friend was effected by it yesterday in battle, she was poisoned by a woman with a fan." I bow my head hard to the ground. "Beat it demon!" "Lady Kikyo only helps humans not filthy demons." My eyes started to water and the woman charged her expression. "Please she is more then a friend, I cherisher her, I care for her if I don't get her the antidote in time she'll die please I..I..I love her!" The woman stares at me blankly. "Your are foolish to love a human, when you are a demon." I growled at her and looked at her with tears running down my face. "I don't care if she's human or demon or even half demon, she's still the person or creature that I know and love." The woman eyes change and she walks into the house and comes back with a little green bottle. "Gives this to her, make sure she drinks it all but you have to hurry the poison will spread to her heart by the next sunrise." I bowed my head to her. "Thank you, maiden thank you." "Hey demon." I turned around and saw all the soldiers in front of me. "If lady Kikyo helped you then we should help to." One soldier was holding a mask. "This mask was used by demon hunters give it to your girl so she can breath threw the poison." I took the mask and thanked them all and they all smiled at me but them smiling was enough to make me blush, I said my goodbyes and ran away from them and tracked down Yukinori sent I hope I make it to her in time.

End of Flashback.

Yukinori POV: when I heard Koro story tears started to fall down my cheeks and I buried my face in his neck. "Koro thank you." He gently hugs me. "I'd do anything for you Yukinori." Koro saved me from dying went all out of his way to find an antidote villagers refused to help but he didn't give up on me. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" My face turns red and I push him back. "Nothing of what your thinking." Koro chuckles and licks my cheek. "I think I already know." I touch my cheek and I lean in close to his face. "Uh Yukinori?" Koro starts to blush and I gently lick him on the cheek. "I missed you." His face turns super red. "You did?." Before I can say anymore my body fails me and I fall on top of Koro. "Yukinori the medicine is working I'll carry you to wherever you want to go." I smiled at him and he gently puts me on his back and we follow everyone, but everyone Is worn out from the battle we stop near a water mill and Koro gently sets me down on the grass in the shade and sits next to me, Meruko sets Songo on the grass next to me and Meruko sits on top of a tree, Kagome is tending to Inuyasha's wounds and we all wait outside, I talk to Koro and told him everything that happened. "You saw Neraku?" I nodded my head. "He was an evil demon that used Inuyasha's attack against him." Koro puts his hand on my shoulder. "It was not only Neraku, Kagura was there to." Koro growls under is breath. "I hate that woman, she poisoned you!" Koro holds me closer to him and makes me rest my head on his shoulders. "I know and there was another demon like her." Koro growls again. "Another demon like her, are you talking about that Neraku guy giving birth to another woman?" "No not like that, Neraku said that they were incarnations of himself." Koro looks confused. "Incarnation?" I don't know how to explain it anymore to him, I sigh and close my eyes. "Get some sleep Yukinori I'll be here when you wake up." Koro holds me a little closer to him and he nuzzled his nose on my neck. "Your sent is back, I'm glad." My sent? "What do you mean by my sent?" Koro starts to blush. "I just missed your sent." Koro nuzzles more into my neck and it tickles. "Koro cut it out." Koro chuckles under my neck. "Alright oh wait." Koro takes out a mask and hands it to me. "It's a mask to help you breathe threw the poison gas the wounded soldiers gave it to me to give to you." I stare at the mask and back at Koro, Koro why do you always look out for me. "Koro thank you I'll always use it." I tie it around my neck. "Your welcome Yukinori." I rest my head back on Koro's shoulder and start to close eyes and I fall asleep. "Sleep well my Yukinori."

Chapter 9: The Mind Reading Demon And The Red Eyed Inuyasha.

Koro's POV: Yukinori fell asleep on my shoulder and she felt so cold, She must be freezing I'll take her inside, I carry Yukinori inside the hut and I see Inuyasha sleeping in on a hay bed, I gently set down Yukinori on the other hay bed next to Songo, I sit next to Yukinori and Inuyasha starts talking in his sleep. "Kikyo." Kikyo why dose that name sound familiar? "Koro?" I look down and see Yukinori woke up. "Yukinori how'd you sleep." She rubs her eyes and stare at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, is he ok?" I nodded my head. "Ya he's ok." Yukinori looks next her. "Songo." Shippo comes threw the door with a small cat. "Yukinori how are you feeling?" Shippo asks Yukinori. "I'm ok just really worn out." I touch her forehead and her fever has gone down a bit. "Koro do you have to touch me every 3 seconds." I pull my hand back and start to blush. "Uh sorry." Yukinori giggles. "It's ok." Inuyasha wakes up and looks all over the place. "Inuyasha are you in pain?" Yukinori ask Inuyasha. "I guess that's to be expected Tetsusaiga protected you but you still took the full run of the Wind Scar, Songo's hurt to, she shouldn't be moved for a while, she may try and brush her wounds off but she did get hit by her own weapon." "And Kagome?" Inuyasha asks Shippo. "She went with Meruko to searched for medical herbs and food." Songo starts to twitch and Kilala's concerned by her, Yukinori pets Kilala to calm her down. "Don't worry Kilala." "I'll go get Songo some cold water Yukinori." Shippo walks out the door and leaves us alone. "Yukinori?" Yukinori is staring at something. "Koro take me outside I need some fresh air." "Okay." I carry Yukinori on my back outside and I see Shippo getting water. "Koro go into the woods." Why the woods? "Why do you want to go out there?" She holds on to my shoulders tighter. "There's something out there it's calling to me." Im confused? "Yukinori?" Yukinori gets off my back and runs away. "Yukinori come back." She doesn't hear me and she disappears into the woods. "Yukinori where are you!"

Yukinori's POV: who's calling me, I run into the woods and a snake like demon floats in front on me. "Where you the one that called me?" The demon flys into a tree and disappears. "Wait!" I run after it and I'm inside the tree and there's mirrors everywhere. "Yukinori?" I hear a familiar and I can't believe my eyes. "Big Brother!" I run up to him and embrace him. "Big Brother I missed you so much!" Tears fell down my cheeks and he hugged me back and cried. "Yukinori, I'm sorry for leaving you." He lets me go. "You see Yukinori, I'm Bonriyu, I'm just a memory in your brothers image." I hug him again. "Bonriyu why did you disappear here?" He hugs me back again. "I'm broken and I am no use to you, I can't protect you if I'm broken." His face is cracked. "Is there a way I can fix you?" He sighs sadly. "No there isn't." I fall to my knees and Bonriyu catches me. "Yukinori." Bonriyu hugs me once more and pets my head. "Yukinori." I look up to him. "You can use me again if you can find something to possess." I show him my dragon gloves, kuknifes, gigtana and needles. "Hmm Yukinori what is that thing around your neck?" I look down at the mask Koro gave me. "Oh a friend gave me this, it's a mask to help me breath threw poison gas." He looks at it very closely and grabs the gigtana. "I can possess this and turn it into the same sword I use to possess but Yukinori you need to fight a demon that reads the minds of humans and spill its blood on me." I'm confused. "Why Bonriyu?" We appear outside the tree. "For I can become stronger and protect you Yukinori." He lifts up my face and presses his lips on mine and my eyes shot opening and he lets go and disappears and my old sword Bonriyu appears in front of me. "Yukinori." I turn around and see Koro. "Koro." Koro Looks at me deeply then runs away. "Koro wait!"

Koro's POV: I saw Yukinori kissing another guy but why! "Koro wait!" I ran away from her I don't want to see her ever again she has someone else to protect her, that women was right what was I thinking I fell in love with a human that doesn't feel the same way. "Koro!" Yukinori caught up to me and grabbed my hand. "Koro why did you run off like that?" I take my hand back. "Stay away from me." She backs away from me. "Koro." I try so hard not to cry. "Its obvious you have someone else to protect you." "What are you talking about Koro?" I face her and she's crying. "That guy with the black breaded ponytail, he can protect you now I saw everything and it seems you don't need me anymore." "Koro that was-." I cut her and run away. "Goodbye Yukinori." "Koro!" No please don't follow me. "Koro!" Yukinori runs after me and trips and falls to the ground. I don't look back I keep running and cry the whole way. Yukinori you meant everything to me, I hope your happy.

Yukinori's POV: Koro saw Bonriyu kiss me and ran away, you said yourself you wouldn't leave me alone no matter what. "You lier!" I cry on the ground and Bonriyu picks me up off the ground. "Yukinori don't cry, I'm here and I'll never leave you alone. " I smile up at him. "Thank you Bonriyu." Bonriyu disappears back into my sword and I walk out of the woods and spot Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" He looks to my direction. "Yukinori what are you doing here?" "It's nothing." Koro. "Inuyasha!" Kagome, Meruko and Shippo run over to us. "Kagome." Inuyasha falls to his knees and Kagome comes to his aid. "You alright?" Inuyasha turns his face away from Kagome then Kagome grabs him by the hair. "You jerk! Oh sorry!" Then she quickly lets him go. "You saw Kikyo didn't you, it's written all over your face." Kikyo! Inuyasha turns away from her. "Inuyasha you can't even look me in the eye just like always." Inuyasha looks at her. "Listen it wasn't like some kind of tryst or anything." A what? "Come on I figured that much myself stupid." Kagome is pissed. "So did you find out the truth?" Meruko asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha dosent answer. "Did you discover weather Neraku lied when he said Kikyo actually gave him the shards of the sacred jewel?" Inuyasha answers softly. "Yeah." Who's this Kikyo I wish I knew more about her. "So it is true then she made a packed with Neraku!" Inuyasha snaps at Meruko. "Never!" Meruko is shocked. "I can't say what Kikyo intends to do but I think that-" He sees Kagome leaving. "Kagome's leaving now what's her problem?" Meruko hits Inuyasha on the head with his staff. "Ow What are you doing!" Inuyasha your a fool, I get up and leave as well. "Yukinori's leaving to?"

We're all inside the hut and Songo finally wakes up. "Are you able to move." Kagome treats her wounds and I help treat Inuyasha's wounds with Meruko, Songo sits up but flinches in pain. "Don't push yourself to hard." Shippo is concerned about Songo. "Would you like some more medicine to relieve the pain?" I put a patch on Inuyasha's back and look over to Kagome. "No I'm fine it's to dangerous to stay here." Meruko agrees. "Kagura is close and it's better for us to move on." Songo is worried about Kagome. "Why don't you forget about me for awhile and tend to Inuyasha's wounds Kagome?" Kagome is angry. "I'll pass he can't be to hurt seeing that he can walk." Ouch Inuyasha you really pissed off Kagome. "Do us all a favor and apologize to her I don't like getting caught up in between." Meruko grumbles. "I much rather be stroking Songo's delicate pale skin." Meruko sighs sadly, your such a pig Meruko. "Keep your distance." Meruko flinches. "Hey Yukinori, how'd you fix your sword?" Inuyasha asks me. "It fixed itself." Everyone was confused. "How did the fix itself?" Everyone asked but before I can answer Inuyasha smells something in the air. "What is it Inuyasha?" Meruko asks Inuyasha. "The sent of a dead man." Everyone gasps and I start to head out the door with everyone behind me, then I see a man walking but he's bleeding from head to toe. "A demon has come, it devoured the whole village." A demon. "On its back was a mark of the spider." Spider? "Please help me." In an instant the man turned into dust, Kagome and Songo gasp. "Has that man been dead right from the beginning?" Meruko surveys the man. "Kagura must have been controlling his body with the Dance of The Dead, it has to be a trap." I really hate the woman! "Yeah a trap for me to meet the third demon." "I wonder what kind of demon it is?" I said to myself. "We lets go and find out." Inuyasha told me. "Are you going don't fall for her tricks, your wounds are still far to serious." Kagome is worried about Inuyasha, Inuyasha snaps back at her. "I don't have a choice!" Songo starts to talk. "She sent the dead man to us." I finish for Songo. "Which means she's knows where we're hiding!" Meruko starts to talk now. "Yes and there will be no chance of fleeing." Shit I will kill her. "I'll go after him!" Me and Inuyasha say in union and we both stare at each other. "Inuyasha your to hurt I can take on this demon with my Bonriyu." Inuyasha yells at me. "Don't be stupid, you can't take on that demon, I'll go after him!" I yell at him back. "You can't even get up without using your sword as a cane." Inuyasha shows his fists at me. "Why you!" Me and Inuyasha ready ourselves to fight but Meruko breaks us up. "Can we please not fight right now, we have other matters to a tended to." Inuyasha makes an annoyed sound, and I just sigh. "The demon was bond to find us here sooner or later." Inuyasha runs to where the demon is and we all follow right behind him.

Koro's POV: damn it I'm lost I have no idea how to get home, well I have been traveling with Yukinori for a while and of course I'll be far from home, I wonder how's she's doing, I bet she's crying. "You lier!" Ugh that keeps repeating in my head. Why did she say that? What did I lie about to her, huh what do I care she's nothing more then a human but still what did she mean by that? "You seem to be lost in thought wolf." I look behind me and see a giant purple demon with a dead chicken in its sharp jaw. "Yeah so what if i am demon." He grins at me. "This Yukinori is always on your mind?" He can read my mind? "Yes I can wolf." Is this demon going to kill me. "If you dont attack me first I won't." Hmm alright then. "And to answer your question yes she is,she was someone I cared about now I could careless." The purple demon looks behind him and there appears the woman Kagura. "You!" I growl at her. "Oh look it's the girl Yukinori's pet wolf." I growl even more and bear my claws at her. "Sister you know this wolf?" She smirks at me, Sister! "Yeah we met once before." I growl again and crack my knuckles. "You murderous bitch you killed half my kin and." Almost killed Yukinori. "Hmm sister I think I missed some children." Children? "It's just a few children let them go." The purple demon disagrees. "Neraku command me to devour the entire village, so I kill every last human and every single cow, chicken and horse." Neraku! "Do as you wish I can't bear your company any longer." Kagura disappears and I'm left alone with the demon. "I found them." What? The children? The demon walks over to a stables and tares it apart and found a boy and a little girl hiding in the hay. "He found us." The little girl said. "You thought you could escape me among some straws now didn't you?" The children scream. Shit I have to do something there just kids. "And you cried for your momma and poppa to save you, they can't help you now because I devour them both." You monster! "I speak the truth look inside my belly and see." The demon opens his jaws to eat the kids. "No!" I jump up and scratch his eyes. "You foolish wolf why do you protect these humans?" I bear my claws at him. "There only kids and you ate their parents your nothing but a brainless glutton!" He laughs at me. "Funny my sister said the same thing." He throws his hand at me and it hits me and I land in front of the kids. "Your nothing but a little pup living in your brother shadow!" He opens his jaws again and I hold on to the kids and Inuyasha comes and saves us by slicing the demons face. "Inuyasha!" He looks at me and back at the demon. "Get out of here!" I listen to Inuyasha and pick up the kids and run and bump into someone. "Koro?" My eyes widen when I saw who I bumped into. "Yuk-inori?" She pushes me off and tends to the kids. "Are you two ok?" The kids start to cry and she hugs them and whispers something to them. "Ok miss." Then the kids ran away to another place. "What did you tell them?" I asked Yukinori. "I told I would protect them." Yukinori. Her eyes are twitching with fear. "Yukinori I-" she cuts me off. "Save it I have no reason to talk to you so why don't you leave and run with your tail between your legs." I growl at her. "I never ran from anything in my life!" Yukinori glares at me. "You run from me." "Well I you-" I couldn't say anymore and sit on the ground lost for words.

Yukinori's POV: I don't have time to talk Koro after how he hurt me. Meanwhile Inuyasha is fighting a purple demon and Meruko, Kagome and Songo come to see the fight. "Look at that!" Meruko tells everyone. "The demon!" Kagome said to herself. "With a spider mark on its back!" A spider mark, I ready myself to fight. "You must be Neraku's third incarnation." The demon chuckles at Inuyasha. "Your thinking i dodge the Tetsusaiga, you were surprised at my speed despite my size." Inuyasha panics. "He knows what I'm thinking!" The demon chuckles again. "Just as you expect, I am able to read the minds of others." He can read the minds of humans. "Inuyasha my sisters Kagura and Kanna were nearly the opening act now Goshinki makes his daybew." Inuyasha makes an annoyed sound at the demon known as Goshinki. "Your big speech is over demon!" Inuyasha jumps in the air. "Time to take you off the stage!" Inuyasha misses him and his sword hits the ground and Goshinki comes out of the sky and attack Inuyasha, Inuyasha dodges him and twitches in pain. "I told you I know everything that crosses your mind." Inuyasha I need to do something! "You seem to be suffering greatly surly could this be the end of you?" Inuyasha gets up and faces Goshinki. "Not very likely, I'm getting tired of you." Inuyasha jumps in the air again and uses his sword to hit him but Goshinki dodges him. "I can predict very move before you make it." I run over to Inuyasha and block the demons hand to strike him. "Did you predict me!" "Well who might you be?" I hold on to block him from Inuyasha. "I'm Yukinori don't wear it out!" I slice his arm and drew blood and it falls all over Bonriyu. "Oh so your Yukinori, a friend of mine has been thinking about you a lot." He looks over to Koro and Koro start to turn red. "Koro you?" (Seta so yumi no takata tegu mo tala ku de I mana sata setedo.)"Hmm how come your singing in your thoughts girl?" He knows huh. "I just love to sing." He try's to hit me with his claws but I dodge it and for some reason I became faster like Goshinki. "Neraku warned me of a girl with brown hair and dragon claw gloves." I continue singing in my head. "Why do you keep singing in your thoughts!" He's getting annoyed by the singing. "My brother showed me how to make those who read minds to go insane." I grab Bonriyu by the end of it and twirl it around and I start to lift off the ground. "And that's by singing!" I slice his chest and land in front of Koro. "Goshinki your number is done!" I ran up to him again but he hits me hard with his arm and I crash into a house. "Yukinori!" Koro. My vision starts to fade and I black out.

Koro's POV: "Yukinori!" I just witnessed Yukinori being hurled back and hit the side of the house, I run over to her and she's laying there motionless. "Yukinori wake up!" I hold her in my arms and she's bleeding from her forehead I lick the blood off her, and she still won't wake up. "Yukinori!" I howl and I hear Goshinki laughing. "That girl was so annoying with her singing and talking big." I growl at him, and Inuyasha gets up. "Yukinori was stronger then she was before she gave me some time to recover." Inuyasha gets up and runs over to hit Goshinki again but gets hit again and falls to the floor. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yells for him. "I'll go he's still to weak to fight Wind Tunnel!" "Stop!" Songo tells Meruko to stop, and he sees why he has to stop. "It's Neraku's poisonous insects!" Goshinki laughs at them. "You were thinking you suck me into your Wind Tunnels monk, you can't cuz you see I know all of your weaknesses." He turns over to Kagome. "Kagome, don't even consider shooting me with your arrow, I'll kill you before you draw the bow." Then he turns over to Songo. "Songo, you are unable to battle, you still can't move since you were struck with your own weapon." This demon is just stating out the obvious. Meanwhile Inuyasha gets up again but he's really pushing himself, I look over to him and I see the children from the stable. "I told you to escape what you doing still-." Inuyasha looks to what the children are holding. "Oh those clothes." Inuyasha walks up to them. "Did they belong to your parents." The kids nod there heads sadly, Inuyasha turns over to Goshinki. "Despicable, I'll give this demon what for, fool that was what you were thinking correct Inuyasha, don't make me laugh, you are a half demon are you not? You have demon blood coursing threw your vains yet you take pity on humans-" Inuyasha cuts him off "get off my back, I'll slice you in half!" Inuyasha is about to cut that demon into pieces. "Koro?" I look down and see that Yukinori woke up. "Yukinori Inuyasha is-" She cuts me off and runs over to Kagome. "Yukinori wait!"

Yukinori's POV: I run over to Kagome and she's worried about Inuyasha. "Kagome! "Yukinori your alright." I nodded my head and Koro is behind me. "Yukinori, I'm sorry for-" I cut him off. "It's fine." Inuyasha is about to use the Wind Scar! "Inuyasha, your trying to slice threw the Wind scar and blast me away are you not?" "If you can figure that out you know your gonna die!" Inuyasha jumps threw the air but Goshinki destroyed the air around him. "The demon destroyed The Wind Scar!" Songo panics, Inuyasha's still in the air and try's to attack Goshinki. "Ok I'll slice your head in half." Inuyasha swings his sword at Goshinki, but Goshinki bites the Tetsusaiga. "Your lovely Tetsusaiga is nothing more then a dog fang now!" Goshinki bites the Tetsusaiga in half and everyone even me panics. "The Tetsusaiga's broken!" "Inuyasha!" Goshinki spits out the other half. "I suppose that proves that demons fangs are stronger then your Tetsusaiga." Goshinki goes and attacks Inuyasha and cuts his stomach and draws blood. "Inuyasha no!" I run over to Inuyasha and point my sword at Goshinki. "You, stop hurting my brother!" I ran fast as light and slice him over and over again. "I notice that you, think of Inuyasha as your brother when your actual brother lift you to die." Goshinki laughs.

Koro's POV: Inuyasha's sword breaks and Yukinori fights Goshinki but Yukinori thinks of Inuyasha as her brother. "Shut up! My brother left me to protect me from the dangers that might come to him." Goshinki attacks Yukinori and cuts her arm. "Yukinori!" I run over to her and her arm is bleeding. "Koro get out of here!" She pushes me away and blocks Goshinki's claws from hitting me. "You say you don't want me to hurt Koro, but in your eyes you are afraid to die yourself!" "I'm not afraid of you demon!" Goshinki stabs her in the stomach with his claws and his claws goes right threw her body in slow motion she falls to the ground bleeding. "Koro." "Yukinori!" No no no Yukinori! "Yukinori wake up! wake up!" I hold her in my arms and I'm covered in blood, her eyes are blank and I can't see her pupils. "Yukinori!" Goshinki laughs. "Inuyasha, Yukinori it a appears that both your minds have gone blank, Inuyasha your sword is broken and so is your spirit, Yukinori your heart was destroyed by grief and fear or are you both dead perhaps?" "Inuyasha!, Yukinori!" "Kagome no!" Kagome try's to run over here but Meruko stops her."Stay back Kagome!". Goshinki as fast a lighting appears in front of Meruko and hits him with the back of his arm. "Meruko!" Meruko lays on the floor unconscious. "Monk you were prepared to draw me into your Wind Tunnel even if meant sacrificing your own pathetic live." Kagome and everyone else panics. "Don't rush to your death be sure that I am to devour every last one of you humans." I look down to Yukinori. "Yukinori wake up please!" She doesn't respond my tears start to fall on her pale face. "Yukinori I'm sorry for leaving you, if you wake up I promise you I'll never leave your side again, I'll stay by your side forever Yukinori!" I feel something behind me and turn to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" He looks at me then to Yukinori. "Yukinori." Inuyasha said her name in a low whisper and disappears and reappears in front of Goshinki and slices his arm off. "Is there something wrong Goshinki I thought you were able to read my mind." Inuyasha what happened to him, he smells different, he dosent smell like a half demon his eyes are red and his fangs grew bigger he smells like a full blooded demon. "I don't understand why have you transformed?" Inuyasha chuckles. "How would I know that, you should be less concerned about me and more concerned about judgment day, you killed Yukinori now pay the toll with your life!" Goshinki panics and moved around in a attacking position. "I'll rip you apart with my fangs you half breed!" Inuyasha jumps in the air. "The demon blood flows threw my vains." Goshinki cuts him off. "Silence!" Inuyasha's claws grow bigger and Goshinki charges at him. "Is unlike yours!" Goshinki charges faster at Inuyasha and Inuyasha flys at him as well. "You half demon!" "I'm in a clan of my own!" Inuyasha raises his arm in the air and slices Goshinki to pieces leaving his head intact. "Goshinki, I enjoyed that." Everyone panics of what happened to Inuyasha. "What's going on, what's happened to Inuyasha!?" I look to Inuyasha and I feel something evil coming from him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome walks in front him and Inuyasha growls at her. "Stay from me!" Kagome backs away bit. "I can't say what I'm going to do next!" Inuyasha this feeling coming from him his making my fur stand up. "Inuyasha please, you destroyed the demon." Kagome slowly wakes to him again. "I said stay away!" Inuyasha bears his fang. "Kagome!" Everyone yells her name. "Don't go near him Kagome!" She doesn't listen to them. "Inuyasha." Kagome is right in front him and Inuyasha is about to attack her. "Kagome careful!" Kagome faces him. "Inuyasha sit." Inuyasha face hits the ground. "Will you stop doing that!" Inuyasha is back to a half demon, Kagome falls to her knees and embraces Inuyasha. "Thank goodness your back!" Inuyasha and Kagome blushes at the same time and Kagome let him go. "What happened to you?" Kagome asks him. "What do you mean, I don't know." Inuyasha looks over and panics. "Yukinori!" Inuyasha runs over here and falls to his knees. "Yukinori no." I hold her tighter in my arms. "That demon pierced his claws into her, Inuyasha please save her!" Kagome and everyone else runs over here. "Yukinori!" They all said in union. "We have to get her out of here." Songo suggested. "Okay." I carry her bridle style and we all run to the village of where the old woman lives, we run inside her house with Yukinori. "Lady Kiyaday!" She panics and looks at me holding Yukinori. "Oh dare put her down gently, Kagome I need your help." "Right." "Everyone else leave us." Everyone but me leaves. "You to boy." I sit on the ground and shake my head no. "I'm not leaving her side, I'll do what I can to help." Kagome and lady Kiyaday nodded at me and rip Yukinori's clothes off, Yukinori's body was covered in blood and cuts and a giant hole in her stomach that you can see out of. "This girl has lost so much blood, she is lucky to still be alive with wounds this great." Yukinori's still alive, tears start to fall down my cheeks and we all tend to Yukinori's wounds. Yukinori stay with me I'll protect you like I promised.

Chapter 10: Yukinori's Lost Memories And Yukinori's Stolen Heart.

Koro's POV: We all finished healing Yukinori's wounds and it wasn't easy, now all she needs is rest, I come out of the hut and Inuyasha and Meruko come up to me. "Is Yukinori alright!" Inuyasha shakes me back and fourth. "Yes she's fine, she just needs to rest." Kagome comes out and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for the help Koro." I nodded my head. "I'd do anything for Yukinori." Kagome smiles at me and Inuyasha and Meruko stare at me. "What?" I tell them. "How about you go take a dip in the river to wash off all that blood on you." I look down and I am still covered in Yukinori's blood. "Ok." I walk all the way to the river and I wash off all the blood. "I almost lost Yukinori today, why can't I be as strong as her." Yukinori, you must be in so must pain, I look at the water and I see my reflection. "I am a wolf demon but I can't even protect my mate from danger." I slap the water away and walk out of the water and the little fox boy Shippo is there holding a towel. "Hey Koro, Kagome said you might need this." I hands me the towel and I gladly take it. "Thanks Shippo." I dry my hair and put the towel down. "Yukinori is strong but she really is only human." I look at Shippo and he continues talking. "She protected us all again, I wonder why she would go out of her way to save-" I cut Shippo off. "Me." I said softly and I get up and walk away. "Hey Koro where are you going?" I turn to him and toss him back the towel. "Thanks Shippo." I walk all the way back to the hut and I walk to the door and I see Yukinori sound asleep. "Yukinori." I lay next to her and hold her cold hand. "You must be freezing." I gently wrap my arms around her and I nuzzle my nose on her neck. "Yukinori your sent is gone." She twitches a little and talks in her sleep. "Big brother." Yukinori, I wrap my arms a little tighter and fall asleep with her.

Yukinori's Dream: Please don't kill Koro. "You wish me not to kill Koro, but I can see in your eyes you are afraid to die yourself." He's right I am afraid to die. "But I'm not afraid of you!" Goshinki's claws goes right threw me and all I can see was Koro terrified face. "Yukinori!" Koro your the best thing that's ever happened to me. "Koro." I fall to the floor and I faintly hear Koro screaming my name. "Yukinori wake up! wake up!" My mind goes blank and all I see is darkness. "Yukinori sweetie." I wake up and I'm in an odd room. "Yukinori you were having a nightmare again." A nightmare, I hear loud a flapping noise and the lady get up and smiles. "Oh good your father, Yukinaros is home." My father Yukinaros? "Kinoko, Yukinori I'm home." The lady Kinoko grabs my hand and takes me out of the room and into the kitchen, where I see a big black horn demon with bat wings and fangs and he has the same mark on his forehead like my brother. "Welcome home, honey Yukinori woke up with a nightmare again." The demon looks at me and smiles. "Again well what is it this time, is it of being a half demon Sukubis?" A what? "Well there's no shame in it your still to young to feed and I know your mother would kill me if you did." My mother! Wait feeding! "Yukinaros can you meet me in the dinning room." My mother grabs the demon horns. "Ow Kinoko you know that's the sore horn." "I know." My mother smirks and pulls him harder and takes him away leaving me all alone. "I'm a half Sukubis, but feeding, what do I feed on?" "Hey sis!" Big brother? I turn around and see my brother Bankotsu and I run up to him and hug him. "Bankotsu I missed you so much!" He hugs me back. "Geez Yukinori your so attach me to I might as well marry you seeing that you can't be apart from me for a second." It is Bankotsu he would would always say that to me. "Not again why is Yukinori so attached to you?" The demon and mother come back and Bankotsu lifts up my face and his lips touch my nose. "Hey dad you wouldn't mind if I marry Yukinori right?" The demons horns turn red and he's angry. "I'm not letting anyone marry my lovely innocent Yukinori." Bankotsu kisses my cheek and makes me blush. "Well she's to attached to me, she'll die without me." The demon grabs my hand and takes me away from Bankotsu and embraces me. "I am her father and I know what's best for her!" Bankotsu takes me back. "What would you know what's best for her she still hasn't fed and she's a half demon unlike you." The demons hands glow bright red and his eyes turn black. "Ooo I'm so scared of daddy what are you gonna do burn me, ha you can't cuz I'm the same as you a Sukubye!" Big brother's a Sukubye, my brothers arms and leg turn black and grows horns on his head and has fangs and giant claws. "Bankotsu I know your joking and I love you and Yukinori to death." Bankotsu attacks him with his claws and my father dodges him and grabs both of Bankotsu's arms and wrestles him to the ground. "Bankotsu!" "Yukinaros!" What is going on here why are they fighting. "YUKINAROS! BANKOTSU!" I turn around and mother is holding a giant axe with the mark that both Bankotsu and Father have on their foreheads, and they both panic and hold each other. "Why are you two fighting for Yukinori's love again!" They both transform back to normal and my father looks just like an older version of Bankotsu only his hair isn't breaded. "Kinoko tell Bankotsu, he can't marry Yukinori." "No mom tell dad I can-" She cuts Bankotsu off. "None you can have Yukinori, Yukinori needs to find her own love, like how I found you, Yukinaros." My mother holds my father face and he starts to blush and they kiss. "Mom do you and dad always have to do that in front of us." Bankotsu grabs my hand and takes me outside. "Come on, we'll make out in the forest." My father runs after us and my mother stops him. "Yukinaros, Bankotsu is only joking!" She gets him back inside and I hear a lot of moaning and things breaking. "Bankotsu?" He takes me to the forest and takes off his shirt and I couldn't help but blush. "Time for training." Training? "Umm what are we training for big brother?" Bankotsu comically falls to the ground. "Yukinori your cute but your so clueless." I'm clueless? "We're training for you to fight demons." Fight demons but I already know how to fight demons. "Ok here I come." Bankotsu transforms into his demon stage and flys over to me fast, I dodged him and kick him in the stomach. "Good kick, now try and dodge this!" Bankotsu bears his claws at me and I grab my dragon claw gloves and block them. "Yukinori your getting stronger but." He pushes me back with his tail and I fall to the ground. "Your still not as strong as me." Hey he cheated! "Bankotsu you cheated!" He chuckles at me and licks my cheek. "You have to be prepared for anything." I can seance he's going to make a move so I jump up in the air and land behind him. "What how did you?" I punch Bankotsu to the ground and he just stares at me shocked. "Hmm you taught me well Bankotsu." I kiss him on the cheek and he starts to blush and laugh like crazy. "Yukinori you cheated." I giggle at him. "Well you have to be prepared for anything brother." Bankotsu grabs me and pins me down to the ground. "Why are you so radiant Yukinori." Bankotsu drops his head down and licks my neck. "You have human blood in you, yet you still need feed to be a full demon." What is he talking about, in an instant Bankotsu bites my neck, I felt his fangs in my skin and I can hear him drinking my blood. "Bankotsu." I struggle to get out of his grasp but he holds me down with his body. "Yukinori, your blood is rich and delicious with the demon blood and human blood mixed together will makes it even more taster." Why is he doing this to me. "Yukinori drink my blood and together we'll be bonded forever." Bankotsu bites his wrist and sucks the blood from it then kisses me and makes me drinks his blood, my body is getting hotter and I taste his blood it tastes so sweet and tender. "Yukinori!" What who's calling me? "Yukinori!" That voice I can't make it out. "Yukinori don't leave me!" Bankotsu kisses me harder and my mind goes blank and that voice won't stop calling me. "Yukinori fight him he's not real!" Bankotsu rips off my shirt and bites my chest and I screamed in pain."Yukinori!" I can't move. "Yukinor let her go demon!" I saw a guy with orange and black hair wearing a wolfs pelt. "How did you break threw my barrier?" The wolf guy looks confused. "What barrier?" My brother Bankotsu turns into a snake but still has a human body. "Ahh your not Bankotsu!" I panic and the demon snake chuckles. "Yukinori give me your heart together we'll be all powerful!" The wolf guy kicks the snake demon in the face. "Yukinori's heart belongs to me I'll never let you have it!" The wolf guy punches the snake demon face and the snake demon disappears. "Damn it, it escaped Yukinori did that thing hurt you?" I touch the side of my neck and I flinch in pain, the wolf guy sees me and comes closer to me and looks at my neck. "Here let me help you." The wolf guy starts licking my neck and the pain started to go away slowly, he stops and looks at me. "Is your neck ok now." I touch my neck and all I feel is relief. "Yes thank you, but um." I start to blush. "Why did you lick my neck?" He rubs the back of his head embarrassed. "To stop the bleeding, and you were hurt so I had to do something." The wolf guy walks up to me and I back away a bit. "What's wrong Yukinori?" He looks at me worried. "Who are you?" I asked the wolf guy. "How could you forget about me it's me Koro." Koro?The guy Koro comes up to me and embraces me and licks my cheek. "Ahh why did you lick me again?" He chuckles at me. "To make you mad." He sticks his tongue out at me. "Well I am mad now!" He chuckles at me and looks all over the place. "Yukinori where are we?" I look over to the house I grew up in and back at Koro. "This place is where I grew up and my mother and father." Koro scratches the back of his head. "Great you have parents, man now have to asked them to be with you." I did a double take. "What do you mean by be with me?" "Well we're mates." Say what, did he just say mate! "Since wen did we become mates?" He starts to think and stares back at me. "Over 1 month, 2 weeks, 5 days, 22 minutes and 32 seconds." I don't remember ever being with him! "Yukinori!" Bankotsu, wait is this the real Bankotsu? Koro growls at him. "Your the bastared that hurt Yukinori!" Bankotsu panics and takes out Bonriyu and points it at Koro. "Whoa hold up, I've never once hurt Yukinori and who the hell are you!" Koro and my brother ready to fight and I stand between them to stop them. "Bankotsu, stop he's a friend." Bankotsu calms down and puts away Bonriyu. "Fine." He glares at Koro. "I'll be watching you." Koro growls at him. "Yeah right, come on Yukinori." Koro takes my hand and pulls me away from my brother. "Yukinori be back by sunset, mom is making meat stu tonight." I wave at him. "Ok can Koro come to." Bankotsu looks over to Koro who's still holding my hand. "Hey you, Koro was it keep your hands off my sister or I'll cut you to pieces." Koro growls at him again and stops when I pull him away and take him to my favorite spot in my village. "Where are you taking me?" I giggle at him and stop in front of a tree. "A tree?" Koro got confused and I got down and opened a hatch near the tree. "A secret, door with stairs going down!" I grab his hand and take him down to the cave of jewels. "Whoa Yukinori." His eyes widen when he sees all the jewels hanging down the cave walls, I sit on ground and stare up at them. "Beautiful isn't it, my brother would always bring me here when Im upset just looking at the colors lights up my day." Koro sit by me and puts his hand on top of mine. "Yukinori." Koro looks at me with sad eyes. "Your in a dream with your memories." My memories? "Koro, I'm awake and if was in a dream can I do this?" I jump into the cave pool and Koro panics. "Yukinori!" I pop my head out of the water and Koro sighs with relief. "Come on in the waters incredible!" I dive back in and Koro jumps in after me and swims next to me, I smile at him and dive deeper into the water, Koro's panics and I come back riding on a Killer Whale, I reach my hand out him and he grabs on and the whale takes us deeper into the water and there was a heard of whales everywhere, I look over to Koro and he looks excited, the colors of the jewels make the whales skin shine bright, the most amazing thing I've ever seen, the whale brings us back up and we both gasp for air and we lay on the ground panting and Koro starts laughing. "That was incredible, what were those creatures?" I smile up at him. "There called killer whales." Koro's confused. "Killer whales so they kill other whales?" I laugh at him. "No they don't, my mother told me they got that name cuz they eat seals and dolphins." Koro's still confused. "So it kills other animals?" I giggle up at him. "You could say that." I look up at the wall and I quickly get up. "Oh no it's almost sunset, I have to get home!" I run up the stairs and Koro's behind me and we both run over to my house. "Whoa slow down Yukinori!" I stop in my tracks and Koro picks me up and puts me on his back. "Your not going anywhere without me." Koro ran really fast that I had to hold on to his neck. "What are you?" I asked as he ran, he jumps in the air and howls. "I'm wolf demon!" A wolf demon! We finally made it to my home and I open the door and my father is in his normal human form, he saw us come in. "Yukinori welcome home." He looks over at Koro. "Who's this?" I couldn't help but blush. "Oh this is-" Koro cuts me off and shakes my fathers hand. "I'm Koro and her mate to be." My father smiles at him. "Well it's nice to-" my fathers eyes turn black. "Her mate to be!" In the mean time my mother comes and greets us. "Oh Yukinori welcome home who's your friend?" Koro looks at my mother with shining eyes and grabs her hand. "You must be Yukinori's mother, such beauty your almost identical to Yukinori." My mother blushes and my father takes my mom away from Koro. "Koro why did you say that to my father that were mates?" He scratches his head. "What, you are my mate." I glare at him. "You can't just say that, I just met you and I don't know who you are!" My brother comes in threw the door and sees everyone in an awkward state. "Did I miss something here?" Bankotsu asked everyone. "Bankotsu did you know Yukinori had a mate!" My father tells him, Bankotsu looks over to me the Koro. "You, wolf boy I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!" Koro growls at him and bears his claws at him. "In your dreams, me and Yukinori are mated for life." I couldn't help but blush when he said that. "Over my dead body, you'll have Yukinori!" Koro smirks at Bankotsu. "That could be arraigned!" Bankotsu takes out Bonriyu and Koro stares at the sword blankly. "That Yukinori's sword?" Bankotsu points it at him. "What are you talking about this sword is mine and Yukinori can't weald this sword." Koro looks over to me and smiles, why is he smiling at me? "Take this demon!" Bankotsu attacks Koro with the sword but Koro dodged it and kick Bankotsu face and made him fly 2 feet away from Koro. "Hmm Yukinori can fight way better with that sword then you." My mother takes out the axe and bangs on the floor and the whole house moved. "NO MORE FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE BOTH OF YOU KISS AND MAKE UP!" Koro and Bankotsu hold on to each other and started shaking on how scary my mom is.

Minutes later me and Koro sat by each other the on floor and brother on the other side, my mom and dad sit in front of us and mom brings in the food. "Alright dinner is served!" Bankotsu's and Koro's mouths start to water and they both eat the food like animals. "My my, I'm very happy some people enjoy my cooking." My mom smiles at them and I start to eat the food slowly and I just drop the blow and my fathers worried about me. "Yukinori are you alright? I nod my head and just sit there staring at the food. "Yukinori, are you going to eat that?" Bankotsu and Koro said at the same time and then they glare at each other. "Mother, father I think I'll go outside for a bit." My mother nods at me and I leave to go outside. "What is wrong with me why don't I eat food like normal humans." I sit against the wall and rest my head on my knees. "Yukinori?" I look up and see Koro looking worried. "What do you want." I turn my face away from him and he growls at me. "Cut the bad girl act Yukinori, I just wanna help I saw what happened with you and the food, I noticed for a while that you don't eat food." He knows! "What do you mean I just met you hours ago." He growls at me. "Yukinori, I've known you for a long time and you just forget about me in one day." What is he talking about? "Yukinori, your in a coma, you've been badly wounded by a demon and lost so much blood, I fell asleep and I am somehow in your dreams that you feel save and with your family that you lost years ago." I lost my family! "Your lying, how could they be gone if there all here inside the house!" Koro growls at me again and grabs my hands. "Yukinori wake up this is all dream remember me please!" I take my hands back and he growls even more angrily. Koro grabs my hand again. "Koro what are you doing?" He takes out a mask and hands it to me. "Do you remember what this is?" He asked me, I look down at the mask and back at Koro. "I don't know." He growls at me and embraces me. "Do you remember me always doing this." He nuzzles his nose on my neck. "No I don't." Koro growls louder and embraces me harder. "Yukinori you don't remember your friends." My friends? "I have friends?" He continues to growls. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Meruko, Songo?" He looks at me with concerned eyes. "No, I don't remember any of them." He sighs. "Yukinori I'm going to make you remember!" He grabs my waist and presses his lips on mine, I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he pushes me against a wall for I won't escape, I felt my whole body getting hotter as he kissed me, his tongue trills down my chest and he lick the spot where the demon bit me, then he starts to bite my chest on the same spot the demon bit, I twitched in pain and tried to punch him but he took off his wolf pelt and put my head on his chest. "Yukinori bite my chest." What why do I have to bite his chest? "Why do I have to-" He cuts me off. "Just do it!" I look up at him and down his chest, his skin is so rough and musclier is this how it feels to be with a guy, I started to bite his chest and I drew blood his blood tasted sweet, he howled with pleasure, and kissed me again, then he restrained my arms up and started licking the wounded spot on my neck. "Yukinori." He whispered my name in my ear, what is going on with me, why am I feeling this way? I fall to my knees and he lets go and looks at me, his face is so serious. "We are both now imprinted, please don't make me do that again." Huh? He gets up and walks away, leaving me alone and reminiscing on what just happened.

I went back home and everyone is asleep and I walked up to my room and got under the covers. "What was that guy's problem why did he kiss me and bite me, and why did I enjoy it so much?" My face wouldn't stop burning every time I think about it. "Ugh who was he?" I started to feel tired so I just forgot about it and went to sleep, later in the night I felt something crawling under the covers I lift up the sheets and Koro was under the covers sleeping, I screamed and he panic and put his hand on my mouth. "Shhh, why are you screaming?" I mumble in his hand and he let me go and I hit him with my pillow. "What the hell are you doing in my bed!" Koro rubs the spot I hit him with the pillow. "I'm tired and it's cold outside and we always sleep together." We did? "Anyway, nice room your sent is all over this room it's making dizzy." Koro cuddles with my pillow and stares up at me, his eyes glow in the darkness. "Koro, your eyes are glowing." Koro looks confused and licks my nose. "I'm a wolf, see my tail,claws and fangs." I giggle at him and he lays his back on my bed and pats the side beside him. "Come here." I start to blush like crazy and I lay next to him and my heart won't stop beat rapidly. "Your heart is beating really fast." He can tell? "Koro who are you really?" Koro sighs and holds my hand. "I'm your mate Yukinori, I've been by your side for a long time and I'll always be there for you." I look at Koro and he looks sad. "Koro tell me how we met." Koro smiles at me and starts to tell me how we met and about my friends. "Inuyasha is a half demon, and has a little bit of a temper and can't admit his feelings to Kagome." "So Kagome has feelings for Inuyasha to?" Koro scratches the back of his head. "Eh I don't if she dose or not but I can smell it in Inuyasha." "Meruko is a lecher, I caught him one time touch your butt." Koro pouts and I couldn't help but giggle. "Songo is a demon hunter and she tried to kill me cuz I almost hurt you." "You were evil before?" He puts his head down. "Yeah, I couldn't stand human before, but you,I remember you protecting Kagome from the other wolf demons and I just stud there watching them hurting you, my heart felt guilty of what they were doing to you, so I vowed to always protect you." I touched my heart and it beats so fast that it was hard for me to breathe. "Yawn!" Koro yawns very loudly that it sounded almost like a howl. I start laughing at him and he nuzzles his nose on my neck. "I just love your sent." He tickles my neck and holds on to me. "Yukinori don't forget me." I pet his head and hold him. "I won't Koro."

It's morning in my home and Koro is sound asleep and I get up and open the windows, I look out side and Bankotsu's is leaving somewhere. "I wonder where that bastared going?" "Gah!" Koro is right behind me and looking out the window. "Koro don't sneak up behind me!" Koro starts to turn red and looks at me from head to toe and turns away quickly. "Yukinori." I glare at him. "What." Koro points at my body. "You have no clothes on." I look down and all I have on is my see threw nightgown and I start to blush like crazy and scream. "Koro get out! Get out!" I push Koro off the window and he falls down and lands on his face. "Yukinori what's wrong I heard screaming!" My mom comes in my room with her giant axe and stares at me. "Did you have a nightmare again Yukinori?" I can't just tell her Koro saw me half naked. "Yes I did I have another nightmare mom." My mother put the axe down and the house starts to shake. "Ok sweetie, come down for breakfast." I nodded my head and I started to get dressed in a Kimono and tied my hair up and look in the mirror and I don't recognize myself. "Wow Yukinori, you look different like good different." Koro comes back threw the window and stares at me drooling at the mouth. "Thanks I guess." Koro comes up to me and grabs my waist. "Yukinori." Koro comes closer to me and try's to whisper something to me but my father comes inside my room and sees us. "You wolf unhand my daughter!" Koro holds me closer and sticks his tongue out at him. "In your dreams demon, she's mine!" Koro carries me bridle style and jumps out the window and starts running. "I'll get you!" My father yells at Koro, Koro jumps from tree to tree and I hold on to him tight cuz I don't want to fall off. "Koro why did you kidnap me!" Koro chuckles at me and looks behind him. "Well I see that demon is still here." I look behind him and the snake demon from before is coming after us. "Yukinori hold on tight!" I hold on to him tighter and he runs even faster that I almost fell off. "Give her back!" The snake demon was catching up to us and Koro hides us behind a tree. "Yukinori listen to me, the snake demon has been using your memories to get close to you and steal your heart like before." My memories. "Yukinori please open your eyes and wake up!" The snake demon found us and bit Koro's arm. "Koro!" Koro kicks the snake demon face and the snake lets him go. "Yukinori!" There are more snakes behind me and they all attack all at once, Koro quickly grabs me and runs away, and I look at Koro's bitten arm. "Koro, your arm." Koro smiles down at me. "Your worried about me, usually you would just punch me when I see you worried, this is nothing Yukinori." Koro stops and we're at the edge of cliff and the snake demons surrounded us. "No where to run." Koro growls at them and holds me protectively. "Yukinori honey come back home." One of the snakes turn into my mother. "Mother!" Koro snarled at the snake. "Yukinori, they are all imposters of your family." Then all the snake demons turn into Bankotsu. "Come here sis lets go mom and dad are waiting." Then two of them turned into my mom and dad. "Yukinori we love you." Koro bears his claws at them and puts me behind him. "Your all gonna pay for messing with Yukinori's mind!" Koro runs up to them and slices one of them into pieces and Koro's claws grow bigger and his eyes turn red. "Yukinori is a sweet kind hearted girl, she doesn't deserve this!" Koro sprint at the snake demons and sliced them all one by one, when one was left. "You coward hiding behind your demon puppets." Koro cracks his knuckles. "You figured it out wolf." Koro snarled at the snake. "Yeah I did you used Yukinori's memories to eat out her heart slowly and that's why she can wake up, cuz you have her heart!" The snake demon chuckles and takes out a red glowing orb. "I do, her heart is so pure and powerful if I eat her heart I'll be all powerful!" The snake squeezes my heart and I fall to the ground in pain. "Yukinori!" Koro growls angrily at the snake and as fast as lighting attacks the snake, but the snake dodges him and attacks Koro with his tail, Koro bites his tail off and the demon drops my heart and it rolls off the cliff. "No Yukinori's heart!" Koro japs his claws into the snake. "Rot in hell snake!" Koro takes out is claws and the snake dies and turns in dust. "Yukinori!" Koro runs over to me and holds me in his arms. "Yukinori, don't die on me again!" Koro looks out the cliffs and jumps down and my heart orb is cracked in two and Koro comes back holding my heart. "Yukinori, your heart it's cracked in half." I look up at Koro and smile up at him. "It's ok Koro I'm just happy I met you." Koro starts to cry and jabs his chest with claws and painfully takes out his heart and breaks it in half and put the other half on my heart and takes my half and puts it on his heart. " I am a part of you as you are a part of me,If your gonna die then we'll die together." Koro kisses me gently and my vision starts to fade and I blackout, I hope I'll see you again on the other side Koro.

I wake up in a odd house and I see Koro is sound asleep next to me, was all that just a dream my family the snake demon, and Koro's heart, my face turns super red and I scream. "Ahhhhh!" Koro wakes up and trips on the floor and stares up at me. "Yukinori your awake." Inuyasha and everyone comes inside the house and looks at me. "Yukinori your awake your finally awake." Kagome hugs me and Songo and Shippo hug me to. "Yukinori you've been asleep for 3 weeks, we thought you were never going to wake up." Inuyasha comes up to me and hugs me. "Don't ever do something stupid like that again got it!" I hug him back and started to cry. "I'm sorry, I missed you all so much!" Koro looks at us and smiles. "Welcome back Yukinori." I walked over to Koro. "Yukinori, the whole time you were asleep, Koro has never left your side not once." Kagome saids that and it was true Koro look like he hasn't eaten or bathed I didn't care, I run up to Koro and hug him. "Koro, thank you." He hugs me back and I kiss him on the cheek and he starts to blush. "Yukinori?" Koro is a little shocked. "Come on outside Yukinori there's something we want show you." Inuyasha suggested. Koro puts me on his back and we go outside and it's dark outside and all the stars or out and all the stars are shining different colors. "This is incredible!" I said with excitement and Koro put me down on the grass and sits by me. "Remember just like the jewels in the wall of the cave." I stare blankly at Koro and he puts a finger to his lips. "Shhh, it was our special moment that we'll never forget." My face starts to blush and Koro put a his arm over my shoulder. "Don't ever forget me Yukinori" Koro licks me on the face and we look at the stars together. I'll never forget you Koro. "Koro." He looks at me. "Yes Yukinori?" I pinch my nose. "You need a bath." Koro starts to blush and I just laughed at him. "Shut up, it's your fault!" I glare at him. "Oh so it's my fault your a filthy beast!" Koro growls at me and tackles me to ground. "Your gonna pay for that human!" I giggle up at him and he panics. "Do you want gold or silver wolf boy!" Koro's confused and I kick him away and grab my Dragon gloves and chases after him. "I'm gonna make a pelt out of you wolf! "Catch if you can human!" Koro starts laughing and I'm having a blast to and everyone just stares at us blankly. "Grow up, you two." "Inuyasha just let them have their fun, I'm happy that Yukinori's happy." Inuyasha makes an annoyed sound. "They acting like kids." Koro and I tire ourselves out and fall asleep on the grass and I held on to Koro's arm while sleeping. "Yukinori I'll always be there for you." Koro whispers in my ear. "I know Koro." Koro wraps his arms around me and fall asleep together.

Chapter 11: The Twin Brother Incarnations Juromaru And Kageromaru.

Koro's POV: Yukinori missed a lot when she was asleep, so I told her everything she missed and she wasn't to happy about it, she punched my face many times and was upset that her sword broke again and disappears again but I got her a new weapon that looks like a giant lance almost like her old sword, I forged it out with my own fangs and she was happy with it she said she'll call it Konriyu, she used it to cut me to pieces with it when I make her mad.

We all start to head out and the weather was nice and peaceful. "Wow the weather is amazing." Yukinori starts spinning around in circles. "I see that Yukinori's in a good mood." Meruko tells Songo. "Can you blame her she was asleep for a long time." Yukinori health has been getting better everyday but I always keep an eye on her just to be safe. "Sure is quite and peaceful out." Shippo tells everyone. "You said it our battles just seem like a bad dream." Yukinori starts to look up at the sky and smiles but she wasn't looking where she was going and fell off the rock. "Yukinori!" Everyone yells her name and a giant gust of wind saves her. "Yo." "It's Koga!" Koga holds Yukinori bridle style and walks up to me. "Take better care of your woman Koro." He puts Yukinori in my arms and I softly growl at him. "Koro you can put me down now." I look at Yukinori and her face is shining in the sunlight, my face starts to blush like crazy. "Uh?" She smiles up at me and I accidentally drop her. "Ow Koro!" I panic and she punches me in the face. "Stupid wolf!" Meanwhile Koga is talking to Kagome. "I picked up on your sent Kagome so I came to see ya have you been well I hope." Koga face Kagome but Inuyasha get in between them. "What do you want you mangy wolf." Koga growls at Inuyasha. "Come don't go picking a fight already." Inuyasha glares at Koga. "Stay out of it, I may have to kill him or worse." Koga picks at his ear not feeling threaten by Inuyasha. "You haven't changed one bit mutt, you'd think you could lose the arrogance once in a while, Kagome don't you get tired of being with this guy." Inuyasha gets ready to take out his but Shippo jumps in. "Don't be so rude to my poor friend Koga, you see he's not always like this, he just gets up tight when you come around because he thinks your going to steal Kagome away." You tell him little fox. "Save it!" Inuyasha punches Shippo in the head. "You really need to grow up mutt face." Koga what about you, your still fighting over the same girl. "What about you wolf you can't even win the heart of Kagome." Yukinori oh man! "What'd you say woman, is that anyway to thank me for saving you." Yukinori looks like she's about to cut him, so I ran up to her and grabbed her and put her on my shoulder. "Koro put me down!" Yukinori you have to much energy, it's exhausting. "Could you please try and calm down." Yukinori pouts and just sighs strongly. "Fine." Koga is looking at us and he's confused. "Did something happen Yukinori she's acting weird?" Kagome answered Koga's question. "Yukinori was asleep for 3 weeks and now she has to much energy to burn, and Koro is having a hard time." Koga laughs. "Poor Koro." I heard my brother laughing and Yukinori fell asleep on my shoulder. "She tired herself out again."Yukinori what am I going to do with you.

Everyone takes a break and sit on the rocks, Yukinori has calmed down and is acting normally, Koga brings along Ginta and Hakkaku and tells Inuyasha where's Neraku's castle is. "You want me to tell you where Neraku lives, if I new that I wouldn't be wasting my time battling his demons!" "Dose that mean you don't know?" Ginta asked Inuyasha. "It's almost impossible to find Neraku's projected a barrier around his castle!" Yukinori is staring awfully cold at Koga, what's her deal with my bother? "Let us avenge the death of your comrades." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "All I ask is that you hand over those jewel shards in your legs!" Inuyasha strikes my brother. "And high tail it back to your den!" Inuyasha sword hits the rock where my brother was sitting and misses Koga completely. "Something the matter mutt face, your swinging your sword awfully slowly." Inuyasha growls at Koga. Koga starts to leave and Inuyasha isn't happy about it. "Come back and fight!" "Sorry dog breath but I don't have any time to waste sparing with you." Koga starts to run. "Coward come back here!" Koga you are coward "Now you take good care of my Kagome while I go waste Neraku don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Inuyasha growls at Koga. "What!" Koga runs away and everyone is confused. "He sure is cocky for a guy who just ran away from battle." Yukinori try's to see where Koga's heading. "Come on Inuyasha now don't get so rioiled up." Inuyasha's ears twitch at what Kagome said and yells at her. "WHO SAID I WAS RIOILED UP!" Kagome as clam as a cucumber and sighs and Inuyasha stares at her blankly. "Your exhausting." Kagome walks away and Inuyasha panics a bit. "Huh? You mean you really are tired of being with me?" Inuyasha sits on the rock like a statue with a confused face. "Huh?" Kagome walks back to him and sits down. "What are you getting all depressed for." Kagome shakes him. "Don't worry about what Koga told you Inuyasha." Yukinori cocks her head at Inuyasha and just sighs and shakes him more violently. "Inuyasha!" Yukinori punches Inuyasha and everyone panics and Inuyasha glares at her. "Why the hell did you do that for!" Yukinori faces him and yells. "To knock some seance into you, your acting like a pansy!" Inuyasha backs away and I hold back Yukinori. "Enough already lets just get going." I told her and she falls asleep again. "Ugh when is all this energy going to go away." I carry her on my back and walk to where Koga headed and Inuyasha yells at me from behind. "Where are you going wolf!" I wish he would just say my name just once. "I smell something that is heading towards Koga don't you smell it mutt?" Inuyasha twitches with anger and runs over to me. "Why you!" Everyone follows me. "Inuyasha, Koro wait for us!"

It's night fall and we all run to where Neraku is and I can smell his sent is close and i also smell someone else there. Yukinori grips my shoulder and I can seance she's ready to fight. "Yukinori there is no way in hell you are fighting this Neraku creature." Yukinori glares at me. "I'm not asking you Koro I am going to fight him weather you what me to or not!" I gave up and continued running behind Inuyasha. "I can smell Neraku!" Inuyasha and I run faster and almost leave everyone behind. "Wait up Inuyasha!" Inuyasha runs faster and I spot Koga running away. "Koga!" Koga spots us. "What do you think your doing!" "Leave me alone can't you see I'm busy!" Out of nowhere a guy with a mouth mask and shackles appears behind us. "What is that thing!" Yukinori holds on to me tighter and the guy appears next to Inuyasha and try's to hit him but misses when Inuyasha jumps away. "Nice job escaping as usual Koga!" Inuyasha looks to where Koga was and Koga ran away with light speed. "He's gone!" I put down Yukinori and she takes out her sword and points it at the guy, but the guy is only interested in Inuyasha and attacks him. "You finally shown up have you Inuyasha." A white baboon thing appeared out of the shadows. "Neraku!" Yukinori stands her grounds. "Yukinori, you look well how have you been?" Yukinori only glares at him, and I stand next to her. "Your Neraku you killed my comrades and almost Yukinori!" I growl at him and he only chuckles and everyone else finally caught up to us. "Neraku!" Neraku continues talking. "Koga must have fled when he saw he had no chance of victory." Neraku chuckles. "He's more intelligent then I took him for." Inuyasha makes an annoyed sound. "Who cares about him, I'm in a whole different class all together." Meruko looks more close at the guy with mouth mask and shackles. "Wait a minute is that another one of Neraku's incarnation?" Yukinori steps a little closer and there's something wrong with Yukinori. "Juromaru, I shall remove your shackles go fourth and fight till your hearts content." The guy Juromaru shackles broke off and he cut off Neraku's head. "Did he kill Neraku?" I asked Yukinori she shakes her head no. "No he was a demon puppet." Yukinori started looking closely at the demon Juromaru. "His mouth is sparkling there's something in there I can feel it." What? " Juromaru is unstoppable now that his mask has been removed, he will slaughter everything in his wake." Neraku disappears and left us alone with this monster.

Yukinori's POV: The demon Juromaru mouth is sparking and it somehow got colder I move a little closer but Koro stops me. "Your not going to fight that thing Yukinori." I push him away and ready myself to fight, but Juromaru only attacked Inuyasha and Inuyasha punched him but Juromaru didn't dodge him and landed on the ground almost looking dead. "What's with that guy?" Koro asked me. "He's not defending himself from Inuyasha's punch." Juromaru got back up again and Inuyasha cracks his knuckles. "Alright I'm gonna have to finish you off here and now." Inuyasha jumps in the air and uses his claws at him but Juromaru blocked his attack, I saw something white appeared when he blocked it, Juromaru goes and attacks Inuyasha and hits him that Inuyasha jumped back. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled for him, I run over and try to attack him from behind but he sensed me coming and attacks me with this white light. "Yukinori!" It didn't do much damage to me but this guy is hiding something or someone. "What are you?" I asked Juromaru but he just stared at me with the most motionless face I've ever seen, it turn back to Inuyasha and attacks him again with the same strange attack and Inuyasha tacks out his sword and cut the guys arm off. "Good one he cut the demons arm off!" Or so they think I look to where the thing disappeared to and I saw like some kind of snake disappears underground. "Yukinori did you find something?" Koro asked me and he looks at me with a concerned face. "Or something found us." I told him and he looks confused. I look to Inuyasha is and over to Juromaru and his arm are still attached to him. "I knew it that thing I saw wasn't his arm it was-" I look to the ground behind Inuyasha and the ground is moving I run over to Inuyasha but Koro holds me protectively and pushes me away and both him and Inuyasha get attacked by something coming out of the ground and pierced right threw them. "Koro!" Koro falls to his knees and Inuyasha as well, but what really concerns me was what came out of the ground some snake like thing with claws like a pragmatist that had face and hair like the demon Juromaru. "Thanks for the meal your innards were simply delicious." My body shivers with fear of what that thing is and Koro and Inuyasha glare at it. "Damn it so there where two of you along!" Inuyasha try's to move but is in to much pain to do so and Koro growls at him and looks over to me and whispers. "Don't you dare." I knew right from there he his not letting fight that thing. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asks the second demon I can see Inuyasha is trembling with pain, and the demon laughs at him. "I am Kageromaru and I have been lying dormant inside Juromaru's belly." I knew it Juromaru is like a shell of some sort. "Yukinori run away!" Koro tells me to run but I'm frozen in tracks. "Juromaru obeys no one but me, not even Neraku." That thing is looking at me. "Now let us feast on the others shall we Juromaru, will gorge ourselves!" Meruko try's to use his Wind Tunnel but the thing Kageromaru attacks Meruko from using it. "Meruko!" Songo is worried about him but the thing Juromaru attacks Songo, Songo throws her boomerang but at him but he deflects it with his hand, Kageromaru from above attacks Songo. "Songo!" Meruko shields her and Kageromaru hits Meruko's arm. "Wind tunnel!" Meruko uses his wind tunnel but fails in sucking in Kageromaru. "What are you hoping to eliminate!" Huh it's like his invisible! "Over there!" Meruko points his hand to the tree. "To late, do you honestly think you can defeat us sluggish being!" Juromaru bites Meruko arm. "Meruko!" I run over to him but Kageromaru hits me but I block him with my sword. "Yukinori!" Koro's runs over to my side and pushes me away from Kageromaru coming to attack me again. "Yukinori are you alright?" Koro is above me and I can his stomach is bleeding. "Koro, your hurt." He weakly smiles at me. "That's sweet of you to care Yukinori." Inuyasha goes and saves Meruko from Juromaru with his sword but misses when Juromaru jumped away. "Meruko you alright?" Meruko pants heavily. "Yeah your sword scared me more then anything." "Then pull up the covers and don't watch this part, he's mine this time." Kagome runs over to him. "No don't it Inuyasha!" "You got a hole in your gut for starters!" Inuyasha smirks. "So what it's not I've never been wounded-" Inuyasha stops talking and sees Kageromaru right behind her. "KAGOME!" Kageromaru was about to kill her but Koga comes and kicks him away, I sigh with relief and lift up Koro. "Koga's here." I sensed Juromaru coming our way. "Watch out!" We both say at the same and we both hit our heads trying to protect one another we both rub the sore spot on our heads then we stare at each other and blush but Koro goes and picks me up and runs to where Koga is. "Kagome are you alright?" Koga asked Kagome but she's confused on what just happened. "Where'd you come from?" Koga pulls his fist at Inuyasha. "What do you think your pulling here dog face, how dare you put my Kagome danger!" His Kagome? "Who are you to talk running off with your tail between your legs, will thank you for saving Kagome though you mangey wolf." "Are they saying I was in some kind danger." Kagome asked me. "Your were that thing Kageromaru was going to slice you to bits." Kagome panics a little, Koro holds on to arm I can tell he's in pain. "So what's story behind this strange looking demon?" Koga asked Inuyasha. "He came out of Juromaru gut, or so he claims." Koga glares at the demon Kageromaru. Koro shakes off the pain. "I can see that this ugly demon is much to fast for even Koga." Koga smirks at Koro. "Why don't you speak for yourself Koro, there's no one that's capable of escaping from me." Koro laughs at him. "Your talk so much about yourself, you can't even stay and fight Inuyasha with out running with your tail between your tail." Koga growls at him. "Shut up, I'll have your tail cut off you stupid pup." What was Koro trying to accomplish with insulting Koga? Kageromaru laughs at Koga. "Words are your only true weapons!" "I'll call ya on that one after I twist your head off!" Koga punches the ground where Kageromaru was. "Your not half the warrior you claim to be, is that truly the best you can offer!" Koga chuckles but out nowhere Juromaru appears and try's to attack Koga. "Juromaru! I'm your only real opponent here!" Inuyasha runs to Juromaru with his sword and try's cut him, but Juromaru walks on top of is sword and attacks Inuyasha by biting his shoulder. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yells for him. "Shame on you mutt face that lame excuse for a demon should be easy pray!" "What! Get off me!" Inuyasha punches away Juromaru and gets up and is back to back with Koga. "Who are you to criticize, I don't see Kageromaru lying face down!" Koga smirks at him. "Don't compare yourself to me!" Kageromaru try's to attack Koga from above but miss him when Koga sensed him. "I'm starting to get the hang of this!" Koga punches where Kageromaru is but miss and runs right next Kageromaru and blocks him. "Ha I gotcha now!" As I'm looking at all this Koro squeezes my arm gently and I look at him and he seem pale. "Koro?" He smiles at me. "It's sweet that you worry about me." My cheeks start to burn and I just shake it off and smile back a him. "Like I would worry about a smelly wolf." He chuckles at me. Meanwhile Kageromaru attacks Koga but missed him and Koga kicks him on the face and lands on the ground with a thud. "Your dead!" Koga punches the ground where Kageromaru is and left a giant crater. "Did he get him?" I asked Koro but he shakes his head no. "Oh." Was all I could say. "He's gone, he got away on me!" Koga panics and Kageromaru comes out of the ground and attacks Inuyasha and cuts his arm. "What? He came out of the ground!" Juromaru attacks Inuyasha and in Inuyasha hits a tree and breaks it then hits another tree and hits it without breaking it and hurts himself. "Inuyasha!" Koga hose and attacks Kageromaru again and misses again. "He got away on me again!" "Koga!" Koro yells for him and Kageromaru comes out of the ground and cuts Koga's leg. "No Koga!" Koro runs over to him and Kageromaru attacks him and cuts his arm. "Koro!" I cut off Kageromaru's claw and he cuts my arm and leg and I fall to the ground over to Kagome. "Yukinori!" I get up with my sword and Kagome holds my shoulders. "Are you alright Yukinori?" I get up on my feet and wave Kagome off. "Ya I'm ok." Kageromaru looks over here. "perhaps I should eat both your livers next little girls." Kagome panics and I stand in front of her. "Go ahead and try but I'm going to cut you to pieces!" He laughs at me. "Neraku, told about a girl like you, you should be a great meal for me!" Koro panics and runs over to me. "Kageromaru don't lay a hand on Kagome." Koro. "I'll eat their bones and all!" "Oh no you won't!" Kageromaru comes in close and Koga and Koro try to stop but Juromaru attacks them both, they both panic and Kageromaru is right in front of me. "To late!" He goes for the kill and I hold Kagome protectively and Inuyasha stops him and cuts his other claw off. "Inuyasha!" Me and Kagome yelled. "No die!" Inuyasha try's to kill Kageromaru with his sword but miss that thing Kageromaru is to fast. "Yukinori!" Koro comes and hugs me tight that it was hard for me to breathe. "Koro I'm fine let me go, I can't breathe!" Koro lets me go and I glare at him and he panics. "Inuyasha!" Kagome runs over to him and hugs his arm. "Kagome are you alright?" She's more worried about Inuyasha then herself. "I am but your seriously hurt." Koga is still fight off Juromaru. "Koga's has been badly injured." Shippo told Inuyasha, Inuyasha's to cocky to care. "Like he be of any use to me, stand back and watch the master, I'll take Juromaru by myself!" Inuyasha puts his sword on his shoulder and his sword took him down to the ground. "Inuyasha way to cocky." I told Koro. "I agree." Koga is still fighting Juromaru and pass by Inuyasha. "Cowered lost your nerve huh!" "Spare me!" Inuyasha picks up his sword and goes after Juromaru. "I'll finish you off while I'm at it!" Kageromaru appears and attacks Koga then Inuyasha then Juromaru goes after Inuyasha. "Your a dead man!" Inuyasha swings his sword and misses but then Kageromaru attacks him and cuts his face then Juromaru attacks Inuyasha when he's down but Koga kicks him away. "Don't incept a thanks!" Inuyasha at least be nice he saved you life. "Your such an ingrate." Koro holds on to my arm. "If this battle goes any longer Inuyasha and Koga won't be able to hold out." Wait I have an idea, I start digging in my dress and take out a compress. "What's that Yukinori?" I show Koro the compress. "It's poison powder if we could somehow get this on the ground Inuyasha will have a chance against Kageromaru." Koro licks my face and I can't help but blush. "Yukinori your such genius so I also have an idea of my own." Koro takes the compress and toss it to Songo. "Songo use that on Merukos staff!" Koro tells her she listens to him and dose that and throws the staff on the ground with the poison. "The ground changed red!" Kageromaru painfully comes out the ground and me and Koro celebrate. "It worked!" With both said and hugged each other. "Now capture Kageromaru he's going to be slowed down by the poison!" Koga goes and attacks Kageromaru but disappears and appears in front of Inuyasha. "Your mine now!" Juromaru pushes Inuyasha into Koga into a tree and Inuyasha falls to the ground with a loud thud. "That was just great dog boy you gonna die this time around!" Kagome runs over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She helps Inuyasha up. "Don't move around." she tells him. "Don't worry Kagome, I handle both demons on my own." Inuyasha growls at him. "Now that Kageromaru can't do his underground trick I'll take him out!" Koga runs over to Juromaru. "But your going down first!" I can't sense Kageromaru anywhere,wait I know where he is. "Inuyasha Kageromaru inside Juromaru!" I yell at him "Fool stay away from him Koga!" "Take your own advice why don't ya!" Inuyasha gets up. "Don't go your to weak!" Inuyasha ignores Kagome. "Out of the way!" Inuyasha lifts up his sword and runs over to Juromaru but Koga is right in front of him, Inuyasha jumps in the air and Juromaru opens his mouth. "Move it or your going down with a those demon!" Koga looks behind him and panics then see Kageromaru come out of Juromaru mouth. "See you in hell!" Kageromaru lifts up his claw at Koga. "Your fate is sealed now!" "Will see about that!" Inuyasha's sword glows brights and takes out both Juromaru and Kageromaru, they disappeared into thin air. "He did it." Meruko said softly. Me and Koro hug each other and stare at each other then quickly let go, we both start blush and twiddle our fingers. "I'm happy, that their gone." Koro smiles at me with a goofy grin. "I'm happy, your didn't get hurt much this time." Koro twitches in pain and falls to his knees. "Koro!" I grab him and put him on my shoulder. "This day just keeps getting better and better for me, are you going to tend to my wounds to." I couldn't help but blush thinking of touching his bare skin as I tend to his wounds. "I don't want anyone other then you tending my wounds." "Koro, cut it out I'm going to drop you!" Koro chuckles at me. Meanwhile over to Inuyasha is reminiscing on how he defeated the demon twins. "It's over, despite someone getting in my way!" Koga punch Inuyasha in the back of the head. "You fiend! Were you actually gonna kill me to!" Inuyasha ignores him and puts away his sword. "That's a good enough answer for me." "There you go." Koga pulls up his fists at Inuyasha. "I'm gonna wast you!" Kagome gets in between them. "Knock it off you guys!" Koga growls at Inuyasha. "Nothing scared to you when your swinging that thing around is it dog boy!" Inuyasha doesn't seem threatened by Koga's out bursts. "He knows how fast you are he was sure you would get out of the way in time right Inuyasha." Kagome that's not going to help. "Why should I explain myself to that mangey wolf, listen if you ever get in my way again next time I really will kill you!" Koga glares at him. "I like to see you try it you lame excuse for a half dog!" Inuyasha holds his sword ready to take it out. "Pardon?" Kagome has had enough. "Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha face hits the ground hard. "Koga maybe you be better leave us for now." Inuyasha glares at Kagome. "Would you stop doing that!" "You got some serious injuries do you have any idea what will happen if you keep fighting like this!" Kagome turns back to Koga. "Hey Koga thanks for all your help today, you know we really would have never done it without you." Koro sighs weirdly. "Yeah that will get him to leave." I'm confused? Koga holds both Kagome's hands and looks deep into her eyes. "Kagome your my woman now, now I hate leaving your safety in the hands of the incompetent dog face." Koga can really be really romantic, I couldn't stop staring at them and Koro looks at me blankly and wonders why am I staring at them. "I will always come to your recuse when your in danger farewell." Koga runs away in a hoof and I sigh and Koro stares at me and thinks. (What is her problem with Koga?) "Get back here you cowed!" Kagome tells him to sit again. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha faces hits the ground again. "You let Koga get away again!" Kagome crouched down to Inuyasha. "Your just to banged up I tell ya." "Do you honestly think that mangey wolf could defeat me!" Kagome smiles at him and Inuyasha sighs. "Now turn over and let me dress you wounds." Inuyasha hides his face. "I'll pass, anyway what do you think your doing flattering him with all that sweet talk, and even flirting with him don't denie it, I heard ya your so disgusting I couldn't even bare to watch I thought you were above all the-" Inuyasha stops talking cuz he sees Kagome giving him a dead stare. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Kagome clams down a bit but not a lot. "I'm going home." Kagome faces him. "Home to my aura!" "Go ahead I'm not stoping ya." Ugh another fight happening when Kagome talks to Koga. "Yukinori I'll carry you back if you want." Koro offers me to ride his back. "No I'm going to dress your wounds for you so I'll walk you back home." Koro looks down at his feet embarrassed. "Uh ok." I smile at him and Meruko and Songo are getting annoyed by Inuyasha and Kagome. "Shall we Songo this is going down hill fast." "Yeah I rather be dressing your wounds for one." Meruko and Songo walk away together while I carry Koro on his shoulders. "You two should grow up and be like them." Shippo jumps out of Kagome's hair and jumps over to my shoulder, then Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other then turn away from each other with a 'hmm' the battle is over once again and we all have to head home to heal our wounds.

Back at the village where the old woman Kiyaday live's, Inuyasha and Kagome are still fighting and me and Koro try so hard not to bother them but we always seem to say the same thing we were going to tell them it's like we'er one person, but since that whole dream with Koro giving me half his heart I've been feeling kinda weird around him, he's been so sweet to me and caring but he's always plays with my emotions and bugs me when he saids weird things to and..and! "Yukinori your hurting my arm!" I forgot I was so lost in thought that I was still tending Koro's wounds. "You been quiet the whole time treating my wounds?" Koro smiles at me and I tighten his arm and hurt him. "Ow Yukinori!" Koro growls at me. "It's not my fault your super sensitive, this is my first time actually tending someone else's wounds other then my brother and Ginkotsu." Koro's curious. "Who's Ginkotsu?" I try not to blush. "He was my brothers friend and he would always get hurt and he was so nice and funny, but he's rough around the edges but other then that he's like an angel." Koro just blows air out. "Sorry I asked." Is Koro jealous? "He's not like my boyfriend or anything Koro." Koro doesn't seem interested anymore. "Like I care." "Koro are you Jealous?" Koro growls at that. "Why would I be jealous, I've never even meant the guy!" Koro turns away from me. "Besides your mine, and that's that." "Koro I've never-" he cuts me off. "Yeah, yeah I've never agree to Koro." I pull his injured arm and he growls at me. "Ow Yukinori cut it out!" I get up and walk away and head outside, stupid Koro he doesn't understand how I feel every time he saids that oh that I'm his I never really forgotten Ginkotsu, I never really loved him or anything but he was so kind to me and always helped me around the house, I sit on the hill where I see the Well that Kagome always goes inside to go home to her own aura. "I wonder how it's like to live in a world like Kagome's." I walk all the away to the Well and look inside, it's dark and there's demon bones in there. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha scared me and I fell into the Well but Inuyasha grabs me before I can fall all the way inside. "Inuyasha you scared the live out of me!" Inuyasha hits me on the head. "Shut up what are doing here." I rub the sore spot he hit me. "I was just looking at the Well I wasn't going to go inside the Well." Inuyasha just slumps on the Well. "Kagome's world is so strange to me, but if everyone could go inside the Well they would want to stay." I'm so curious of Kagome's world. "What's Kagome's world like? Are there demons?" Inuyasha shakes his head no. "No demons, she talks about this thing called school." School? "Is that a demon?" I asked him. " he just grumbles. "I don't know but it bugs me." Inuyasha looks deeply into the Well. "Inuyasha?" He turns to me and I couldn't help but blush his eyes are shining in the light that nostalgic face is making me melt. "Do you love Kagome." I asked him, his his face starts to turn red either he's mad or he's embarrassed. "Why would you ask a stupid question like that!" Inuyasha's ears are steaming. "Well it's so obvious you do!" I yell back, he backs away a little. "Inuyasha who's Kikyo?" Inuyasha twitches at the name and doesn't respond. "Neraku, said something about a Kikyo that she's used Neraku to kill you." Inuyasha punches me the face and I hit the ground really hard that my head cracked Inuyasha panics and sees what he's done. "Yukinori I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I cut him off. "Who ever this Kikyo person is, I hope she dies a horrible death cuz you just punched me and could of killed me all for the sake of that Kikyo. " I left Inuyasha shocked of what I said and I started to walk back to the village and spotted a lake I took off all my clothes and jumped inside and cleaned off the wounds those demons left I dived underwater and started thinking about Inuyasha and that Kikyo I don't even know what she looks like and she stills some kind of affected on Inuyasha I swam up to the surface and saw something floating in the air, It looked like an eel with claws. It's looking at me with its red beady eyes. "Yukinori am I correct?" The eel thing talked to me. "Yes, and who are you?" I asked the demon. "I am Kikyo, I'm only using my soul collectors to talk to you." This thing is a soul collector, I've never really seen one till now. "You wish to know mine and Inuyasha's relationship correct?" I nod my head at her. "On the night of the red full moon meet me at the scared tree and come alone." This must be a trap, I don't even know if she's going to kill me. "I assure you this is not a trap or anything of the sort, Neraku has talked about you and I wish to know more about you." She wants to know more about me?

Koro's POV: I feel bad for making Yukinori angry like that, she's been gone for a long while, I hope she's ok. I walk outside and smell blood but its Yukinori's blood. Yukinori I hope nothing bad happened to you, I stop to where the blood came and spotted Inuyasha slumped on a Well. "Stupid Kagome just because you didn't come back right away, I'm the one that gets all the blame." What's he talking about? "Now I really done it, I accidentally punched Yukinori cuz of what said she about Kikyo." He punched Yukinori! My body starts to get on fire and I pounce on top of Inuyasha. "You bastard you punched Yukinori!" I punch him in the face and he throws me on the ground. "What the hell wolf!" I growl at him and bear my claws at him. "I heard you say you punched Yukinori I can smell her blood on you!"Inuyasha looks to the ground. "I know she just said something and I just lost it, I wasn't thinking." "I outa start calling you mutt for what you did to Yukinori, mutt face." I left Inuyasha and walked back to the village and smelled the air and caught Yukinori's sent. "Yukinori, you must be crying of what Inuyasha did to you." I tracked down her sent and it led me to a lake I see her clothes on the ground neatly folded and I see her in the water and there's something there with her. "I don't understand this Neraku, he said he knows more about me then anyone." Who is she talking to? "I have heard that as well, are you consider a demon?" Yukinori a demon? "No I'm not a demon, I don't know Neraku said something about feeding and-" The thing looks over here. "What's wrong?" She asked the thing. "We are being watched." Shit! "What!" Yukinori dives understand water and in instant she's right in front of me with her sword pointing straight to my throat. "Koro, where you spying on me!" I gulped and how did she dressed so fast? "Yes kinda, I was just worried about you." She puts down the sword and turns back to the thing but it disappeared. "Koro you idiot the one time I get to finally to know who this person is then you come and ruin it!" I growl at her. "I was freaking worried about you cuz Inuyasha told me he punched you!" She turns away from me. "I'm fine just go Koro." Why is she acting like this. "Yukinori." She jumps back in the water, she didn't listen on what I was gonna say. "I care for you." I whispered and walked all the back to the village and waited for Yukinori to come back.


End file.
